My Bloody Masquerade
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Sequel to my other story The Band/It takes place a few years in the future where the whole band is still together and they are living in L.A. trying to make a career out of playing music...
1. Creature

**Hey so, after writing The Band I had kind of been tossing this idea around in my head for the past few days, so I figured I'd just put it out there and see if anyone reads!**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Santana cried as she threw open the door to the house and ran toward the stairs, not even bothering to close the door. "I did it!" She hollered, "I friggin did it!" The door that she opened slammed against the bedroom wall causing the sleeping person to jump from the bed, waking up.<p>

"What!" Quinn gasped as she clenched her chest catching her breath, "God, you scared me!"

"I got you signed." Santana smiled.

Quinn reached over to the table beside her bed and grabbed her glasses, "what are you talking about?" She asked as she pushed the glasses on her face.

Santana jumped on the bed excitedly, "I am a master manager and I got _My Bloody Masquerade_ signed to a label."

Quinn's eyes widened, "you're kidding?"

"Bitch, I would _not _joke about this." Santana scoffed.

The blonde shook her head, "you-you're serious?"

"Bet your sweet ass I am Fabray," Santana winked.

"Oh my Go-Santana!" Quinn engulfed the Latina in a hug.

One of which Santana was happy to get.

* * *

><p>As it turned out the whole band thing wasn't just for kicks. They started when they were seventeen during the summer before senior year; and now they were twenty-one living in a house together in Los Angeles, California.<p>

Finn and Rachel had broken up when they graduated; she was accepted to NYADA and he really wanted to continue on with the band, while the Broadway bound girl went to New York, Finn continued on to California. They had tried for the whole long distance thing, but it really didn't work the way they had hoped it would.

Puck and Lauren had their falling out right before senior year and he was a complete sex-shark again. He partied every weekend out in L.A. and he came home with a girl practically every night he went out.

Finn joined him on some occasions.

They had ended up adding a fifth person to their band when Blaine offered his talent of guitar playing after he graduated from McKinley a year after them. He and Kurt had stayed together; they are currently continuing their relationship as Kurt attends NYADA with Rachel. They're better at the whole long distance then; better than Rachel and Finn anyway.

Brittany and Santana had ended the relationship they started during senior year when Artie and Brittany called it quits. Santana knew that something's work out in favor for a person and it just so happened to work out in favor of her when Brittany came back from Hawaii completely in love with her. However, graduation came along and Brittany was accepted into the dance program at Juilliard. Santana stayed behind to continue on with the band management.

As for Quinn and Sam, they were still standing strong. There were a few bumps along the way as they had little fights, but they always seemed to get back together. For them it always seemed like true love.

* * *

><p>"Am I the best or what?" Santana said after a minute.<p>

"Better than the best," Quinn said, "this is just so amazing."

"Now you're glad I woke you up," the Latina shot back as Quinn began to yawn.

The blonde nodded, "...yeah, this is so great, I kind of wanna kiss you right now."

"Well, go for it," the raven haired girl winked.

Quinn laughed pushing the girl away as she noticed she had begun to lean forward, "get outta here!" She smiled, "I can't believe you did this."

Instead of kissing she went with the safer choice and hugged her again, "oh my God! I totally love you right now!" She said.

"I love you too, Q, why else do you think I'd work this hard for the band." Santana commented.

...they were asleep an hour later, laying on the bed of Quinn's room, Santana had been too tired to get up and walk to her own room.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Puck practically shouted as he heard the news, jumping out of his seat. His eyes were wide with excitement.<p>

Santana nodded, "Yes, I am just _that _awesome."

The hazel eyed man walked right over to the Latina and pulled her in for a big bear hug.

"We're signed?" Finn asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered sitting next to him, "it's pretty awesome isn't it?"

Finn looked at her, a goofy smile appearing on his face, "we're signed!" It's like the message was just reaching his brain as he jumped up pulling Quinn with him spinning her around in a hug. "haha, we did it, we freaking did it!" He laughed.

As Quinn's feet settled back on the ground she smiled at the tall guy, "we did it." She said.

Finn continued to smile, "Sam know?"

Quinn shook her head, "not yet, I'm gonna tell him after he gets home from work."

"We're signed?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded as she and Finn made their way over to the other two, "and get this, San here used _your _song to convince the label people."

Puck pointed to himself bewildered, "mine?"

Santana nodded, "yup yours, _Creature_."

Puck shook his head, "my song!" He smiled, "it was my song!"

"Yay you!" Quinn laughed.

Puck looked at her, "it was my song, but your voice...our music it was us." He jumped up, "we're signed!" This time it was Quinn he hugged as he bumped fists with Finn.

* * *

><p>The excitement never wore off as Finn and Puck prepared to go to work; they worked in construction at some housing company.<p>

"Let Blaine know!" Quinn hollered out toward them an hour later as they made their way out the door. Blaine worked with them on the construction line.

The blonde sat on the couch beside her best friend and smiled, "you're awesome." She said smiling.

Santana nodded, "I am aware."

Quinn rolled her eyes before asking, "which label?"

Santana shrugged, "it's a new one, but it already has like three success stories...it's DarkLove Records or something like that."

"DarkLove Records?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Santana said before getting up, "you need a ride to work?"

Quinn shook her head, "I didn't know you worked today."

"You don't?"

The blonde shrugged, "I took the day off because I thought you didn't have to work...I figured we could stay together. Hang out, watch some movies and such."

The Latina sighed, defeated, "that sucks, now I'm gonna have to face the treacherous Starbucks alone...you're so rude."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm sorry, it's Friday, I thought it was your day off."

Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse from the table and prepared to leave the house.

* * *

><p>As Santana stepped outside, Sam was coming up the stairs, "hey Trouty Mouth." The girl smiled as she passed him.<p>

"Santana." Sam greeted, "headed to work?"

"Yeah," she pointed behind her, "Quinn's got a surprise for you."

Sam looked at her a moment, "what?"

"It's a surprise," Santana told him, "I'm not sure."

The blonde looked after her while she walked away before he turned toward the door once more, he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed his way inside.

Once he set his keys on the table beside the door he made his way into the living room where his girlfriend was, "hey," he greeted.

Quinn smiled, "hello."

Sam sat next to her before he said, "so, Santana said you have a surprise for me?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "she did?"

"Do you not?" The guy wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "no I do, I mean..." She paused grabbing his hands, "I love you." She smiled.

Sam smiled too, "well, that's no surprise." He told her, "of course you love me, I'm awesome."

Quinn chuckled, "no, the real surprise is that we've been signed."

Sam's smile went away, "what?"

Quinn nodded, "I know." She shrugged, "but it's all true, Santana told me last night we told Finn and Puck earlier and they're going to tell Blaine." She smiled, "DarkLove Records has signed us."

Sam laughed, his mouth moving but he couldn't form a coherent word, instead he just leaned in and hugged her because none of it could have been possible without her. If she had never agreed to join the band, they wouldn't be where they are today.

When they pulled away Quinn smiled, "we're awesome." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Later was a rehearsal, they had to practice before they went in for a meeting with the Label. Santana had told them when they were all home again that they needed to speak with the owners and show them exactly what they had.<p>

_I thought I told you before_  
><em>I guess you never listen<em>  
><em>so I pontificate more<em>  
><em>You don't know what you're missing<em>  
><em>My only friend is a ghost <em>  
><em>and when I want him to appear<em>  
><em>I do what he wants the most <em>  
><em>and scream into the mirror<em>

_Save me from the creature that I've become_  
><em>Don't think that I can<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Undo all the damage he's done<em>

_When he comes around _  
><em>I find the devil is right<em>  
><em>I think that what you're saying's wrong<em>  
><em>I do my business at night<em>  
><em>when inhibitions are gone<em>  
><em>I see what onlookers don't <em>  
><em>I know exactly what you do<em>  
><em>and escape me you won't <em>  
><em>cause I am coming for you<em>

_Save me from the creature that I've become_  
><em>Don't think that I can<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Undo all the damage he's done<em>

_When he comes around you can feel the power_  
><em>go hourly towering over<em>  
><em>how does it feel<em>  
><em>when you give up the crown<em>  
><em>to satisfy this friend you've found<em>

_Save me from the creature that I've become_  
><em>Don't think that I can<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Undo all the damage he's done<em>

_When he comes around there's a possibility_  
><em>that this ability comes from what he's been hiding <em>  
><em>I can't approach him<em>  
><em>He might discover <em>  
><em>what's inside<em>

_Save me from the creature that I've become_  
><em>Don't think that I can<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Undo all the damage he's done<em>

"Sounds awesome!" Puck said as they finished.

Blaine nodded, "we're gonna blow them away tomorrow."

Santana stood up from the couch and walked over to Quinn, "though, I think we do need a few changes."

Quinn shrugged, "like what?"

Finn shrugged standing up from his drum set, "yeah, what's up?"

Santana grabbed Quinn's arm, "you're all fine," she then looked at the hazel eyed girl, "really, all of you, but Q here's gotta change something."

"I thought she was perfect." Sam interjected.

Santana nodded, "like I said you're all fine, Quinn's just gotta change something."

"And what would that be?" Quinn wondered.

And Santana pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Puck looked at the three remaining people within the room, "what was that about?"<p>

Sam shrugged, "I don't know."

Finn sat back down and started hitting the drums a bit, "should we practice more?"

"Our singer's gone," Blaine pointed out.

The tallest guy shrugged, "yeah, but we can all sing, so we could just practice with our voices."

Sam shrugged, "yeah, that'll work," he said looking away from the stairs, "Puck, you got it?"

The mo-hawked guy just shrugged, "sure."

And they started the song again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...reviews would be lovely, I do plan on continuing, but only if people want me too, so please leave a reviewcomment and let me know what you think...**

**...thanks again...**

**Song:**

**Creature, by Jericho (Mark Salling)**


	2. Higher Power

**Hey, hey...sorry it took so long for the update, but it's here now...**

**...For the character growth aspect from season three; for my story I'm gonna say that Quinn did have her little psychotic moment with her pink hair and her crazy attempts to get Beth back and also during that time Sam and her broke up for a little while, we'll say they got back together somewhere during the Christmas season.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked as Santana shoved the blonde into her room and pushed her to sit on the bed.<p>

"There are things." Santana said. "Things about you that are lovely and things that are kind of lame-"

"You think I'm lame." Quinn said, her voice a mocking hurt tone.

The Latina smiled, "no, I don't think you're lame, but Q, to keep this little record deal thing we got going we gots to change a few things. The things the label may think are lame."

Quinn stood up, "no, no. I like the way I am."

The Latina then preceded to push the girl back on the bed. "Quinn, don't blow this for everyone." She said.

It seemed to get inside the blonde's head because she looked up at her friend with a questionable expression, "what exactly are you suggesting I change?"

The raven haired girl clasped her hands together as she smiled brightly, "now, I am saying this as a friend, no offense to you at all. But you need to loosen up a bit."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "why is it that people say no offense right before they offend you?" She wondered before saying, "and what movie did I hear that from?"

"I don't know, it really is a stupid saying, the whole no offense thing."

"Well, you're the one who said it." Quinn retorted.

"Yeah." She stared at the other girl a moment before saying, "anyway, back to loosening up...remember in senior year when you transformed your look and came back brand new?"

"You mean my crazy phase?" The blonde wondered.

Santana nodded,"yeah, you're crazy sexy phase." She turned around and grabbed something from her desk, "I think you need to go back to that phase...I-I mean the sexy part not necessarily the crazy part." She paused a moment before saying, "not that you're not sexy now, I just mean-"

"Santana, you're rambling, and it doesn't really suit you." Quinn interrupted.

The Latina turned around, a box of hair dye in her hand, "pink." She stated, waving the box at her friend.

Quinn shook her head, "no, no...jus-no."

"Come on, Q!" Santana laughed, "you looked hot with pink hair when you were seventeen, and you'll look damn good with pink hair now." She then preceded to show her friend the scissors.

"You wanna cut my hair?"

"It'll look better if it looked like it did then, long pink hair doesn't sound attractive." The girl explained.

"No." Quinn repeated.

Santana walked over and sat next to the blonde, "come on don't you trust me?" She mumbled.

"To cut my hair?"

"Yeah, I did it then I can do it now." Santana shrugged.

"You didn't do it, you and Brittany took me to a solan and we had them do it." She chuckled, "a professional."

Santana sighed, "yeah, but I watched so I'm sure I can do it awesomely."

Quinn shook her head, "fine then, no I don't trust you."

Santana scoffed, "but-"

"Santana I'm not letting you cut my hair-" Quinn said, however her argument was cut short as the Latina snipped a bit of her hair off, "Santana!" Quinn snapped shocked as she scooted away from the girl.

The Latina laughed, "see, now you have to let me do it," she said, "you don't want it to look all lopsided and such."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you!"

"I am unbelievable." Santana smirked. She stood up and walked over to her best friend, "here," she pulled out the stool that was under her desk, "sit down. I promise you that your hair will be fabulous when I'm finished."

Quinn shook her head but she still sat down, "I hate you."

"And somehow I'm okay with that." The Latina said as she slowly started to change the girl's hair.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're still alive up there?" Finn wondered as he pointed his drumsticks up toward the ceiling. "We haven't heard anything out of them for at least fifteen minutes.<p>

Puck shrugged, "probably some sappy girl talk. We don't wanna hear none of it."

Blaine had taken his guitar off and set it in it's stand and moved to the couch over the course of the past fifteen minutes. They had practiced the song without Quinn at least twice, "but Santana said something about changing Quinn."

Sam nodded, "and for that I'm kind of scared." He mumbled.

Puck laughed, "I'm sure it's noting drastic."

Sam sighed as he sat down, "I don't know, we are talking about Santana."

"Well at least we know she won't kill her, so we won't have to worry about that," Finn said as a lame attempt of a joke. He even went as far as to add the drumming that they do when a bad joke is cracked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "dude, not funny."

Puck shrugged, "Whatever." He said, "my point is don't worry, I'm sure whatever's going on up there isn't that bad." He set his own guitar down before he made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done?" Quinn asked fifteen minutes into her haircut.<p>

Santana sighed, "don't rush me Q, I don't wanna mess it up."

"But I jus-"

"Dude if you wanna look good you best be shuttin your trap!" The Latina snapped.

Quinn rolled her eyes but she stopped talking, she didn't want her friend to make her look terrible, she had scissors in her hands and it could turn ugly if she wanted it too.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Sam sighed as he stood up, "they've been up there for two hours. I'm gonna go see what's taking so long."<p>

"Dude," Puck said as he grabbed the guy's arm, "stop being dramatic. I'm sure Quinn is fine, Santana is her best friend she cares about Quinn. She won't hurt her."

Sam pulled his arm from Puck's grip sighing, "whatever!" As he sat back down, his eyes danced toward the ceiling before he stared at the stairwell.

"Hey, you think we should add another song to sing tomorrow for the label?" He asked as he strummed his guitar. He had picked it up again about an hour ago and was re-tuning it as he spoke.

Puck shrugged, "we could, but I don't know what song to do."

Finn was still sitting behind the drums he smiled, "well, that song you and Quinn wrote a while back _Higher Power _it's pretty good, how about that one?"

"Dude, we wrote that when we were drunk." Puck laughed.

Blaine shrugged, "maybe so but it's still a great song."

"Yeah, we could do that one, I'm sure it'll please the label. We don't have to tell them you were drunk when you wrote it." Finn said.

Puck nodded taking a swig of his beer, "alright, shall we run it?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah." Blaine said standing up too, "Sam?"

The blonde guy looked away from the stairs, "what?" He asked.

"_Higher Power_." Blaine said, "we're rehearsing."

"Oh," Sam nodded standing up, "okay."

He knew he was being a little dramatic about the whole Santana taking Quinn upstairs thing, he was just a little scared. What if he didn't like what was changed. What if the change wasn't good at all?

* * *

><p>"Are you done with my ha-"<p>

"Yes," Santana said handing the girl her mirror and smiling at her work, "see, it looks fan-freaking-tastic. I am amazing."

"I would say it's luck." Quinn said as she examined her newly cut, newly pink hair, "It does look good." She stood up, "can we go back down now?"

"No, no." Santana said grabbing Quinn's arm and making her way out of her bedroom and into the ex-blonde's bedroom. "Here we are, next step."

"Next step?" Quinn wondered.

Santana smiled, "wardrobe."

Quinn looked at the dress she was currently wearing, "what's wrong with the way I dress?"

Santana looked at her a moment before saying, "again, not sexy enough...sexy, but not sexy enough."

Quinn sighed, "so what now?"

Santana shrugged, "well, now I'm saying get rid of some of your church dresses and add more skinny jeans and converse and mini-skirts with fishnet leggings."

"Santana, if they don't like who I am then they won't like who we are." Quinn said.

"It's just one more thing Quinn. Honey, I'm not saying change who you are, keep the rock hard attitude you have and be the girl with the heart of gold. I'm just saying dress a little edgier, sexier. Be who you were in your rebel phase combined with who you are now."

"But I-"

"Quinn, it's you, it'll always be you." Santana told her, "it depends on you. The band is about all of you, but you're the lead you're the front, you're going to be who sells because it's gonna be your voice." She shrugged, "the boys may sing sometimes but it's you that's gotta impress the most."

The Latina walked over to the bed and picked up a black mini-skirt a tight white t-shirt and some fishnet leggings, "now put this stuff on," she said handing it to the girl and pointing to the black vest and black boots as well, "those too."

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey Are you feeling sad today<em>  
><em>Did you catch the one you're wanting<em>  
><em>Just to let them get away<em>  
><em>Everyone becomes a therapist<em>  
><em>You can't afford to pay<em>  
><em>You're going insane<em>

_So, maybe something's wrong with you_  
><em>Seems the world's become disinterested in everything you do<em>  
><em>And if your dream is to be lonely then I guess it's coming true<em>  
><em>Are you alive<em>  
><em>Are you even alive<em>

_Because_  
><em>Love is not impossible<em>  
><em>I have seen her<em>  
><em>Broken and beautiful<em>  
><em>Rising above my remaining ashes<em>  
><em>Need your<em>  
><em>Higher Power<em>

_Now, nothing's left to do but wait_  
><em>With no distraction from yourself it's time to re-evaluate<em>  
><em>You should make your peace with God<em>  
><em>Or maybe focus on career<em>  
><em>But one thing is for certain<em>  
><em>There is nothing for you here<em>

_So, go_  
><em>There's so many things to see<em>  
><em>Just beyond the somber darkness<em>  
><em>That is permeating me<em>  
><em>Just because I'm a prisoner<em>  
><em>Don't mean that you're not free<em>  
><em>When we met you were blind<em>  
><em>Now I'm praying that you see<em>

_That love is not impossible_  
><em>I have seen her<em>  
><em>Broken and beautiful<em>  
><em>Rising above my remaining ashes<em>  
><em>Need your<em>  
><em>Higher Power<em>

_Love is not impossible_  
><em>I have seen her<em>  
><em>Broken and beautiful<em>  
><em>Rising above my remain-'<em>

"DAMN!" Puck hollered out as he noticed Quinn and Santana descending the stairs, causing himself to stop singing.

Finn, Sam, and Blaine all stopped playing and looked toward the stairs as well. Finn's jaw dropped at the sight of Quinn and Blaine couldn't help but grin. Sam didn't know how to react.

"Quinn you look hot!" Puck said as he continued to stare.

"Okay, no..." Quinn shook her head, "back to blonde, back to blonde!" She stated as she turned around and tried to move back upstairs.

"Q!" Santana shook her head, "come on, you look amazing...if you were gay and single I'd totally be all over you, right now." She winked. She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back downt he stairs.

"Fine!" Quinn growled, "but stop staring at me!" She directed to all the guys, "except you, you can stare all you want." She said to her boyfriend.

Sam was about to say something but Puck interrupted, "I totally wish you were my girlfriend right now cause I would take you upstairs and ri-"

He was cut off as Sam punched him in the arm, "dude, stop hitting on my girlfriend!"

"Ow!" Puck returned, "dude...whatever."

Blaine shook his head, "look, are we gonna rehearse or what? I gotta a handsome guy waiting on a phone call from me in New York and I'd like to get a chance to call him at some point."

"Yeah, we're rehearsing." Sam said.

Quinn nodded as she walked over to the piano and sat down, "yeah, let's do that."

"We're doing _Higher Power _and _Creature._" Finn told her finally being able to form words.

"Before you start." Santana said, "I've gotta let you all know that tomorrow before we leave you'll all be dressing accordingly. You need to match and not look like you all just threw something togetehr." She directed, "we're not just winging it and you wear nothing without my consent." She directed.

"Okay," all four guys said in unison.

"Okay," Santana said, "you may return to rehearsal." The Latina then made her way to the couch to sit down.

"You really do look lovely, Quinn," Blaine smiled at the girl as he was the closest male to the piano.

Quinn smiled, "thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>So, There's chapter 2, I am so sorry for the wait, it would have been up yesterday but when I went to save it the computer messed up...<strong>

**...but it's there now, not sure how good it turned out, so I'd really appreciate any reviews...**

**...thanks for reading!...**

**Song:**

**Higher Power, by Mark Salling**


	3. In The Mourning

**Hello, hello...here's the next Chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, you haven't said anything about the look." Quinn commented as she stood in Sam's doorway.<p>

The boy looked up from his dresser, "hey," he greeted waving her in.

As she crossed the bedroom floor and sat on his bed she sighed, "I look terrible?"

Sam chuckled as he took his pants off and tossed them in the dirty laundry before continuing on with his shirt, "beautiful." He whispered.

Quinn watched him walk over to his bed and pull back the covers, "wanna sleep with me?" He asked.

"Is that your subtle way of asking for sex?" Quinn retorted as he climbed into the bed.

"Not at all." Sam clarified, he knows that they're not at that stage yet. They've been together for a little over three years and still no sex, but Sam didn't mind, he knew it'd happen sometime and he was in love with Quinn. Quinn was worth the wait. "I was just wondering if you'd like to sleep in here with me. Sleep, sleep with me." He laughed, "now look who's thinking dirty."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she layed next to him, "I love you." She told him.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you, too." He assured her, "and you look badass."

"I look fantastic."

* * *

><p>"Up!" Santana hollered as she opened the door, "get up!"<p>

A small growl escaped Quinn's lips as Santana pulled the covers off of the young couple.

"Hey!" Sam objected.

"Get up." Santana repeated. "We have to be there in two hours." She told them before making her way out of the bedroom.

"Two hours gives us plenty of time to sleep!" Quinn hollered toward the Latina's retreating form.

"Up now or I'll pour water on you!" Was the raven haired girls reply.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she tossed around in the bed facing her boyfriend, "good sleep?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "I'd like it better if we were still sleeping."

The girl nodded, "you and me both."

They looked out the open door as they heard a crash, "what was that?" Sam asked.

Quinn dashed out of bed and into the hallway, "San?"

The girl in question was currently pulling Puck out of his room by his legs.

"Would you let go of me, crazy bitch!" Puck snapped.

Santana did as he wanted dropping his legs before watching them crash onto the floor. Puck hopped up and dusted off his shoulders shooting a glare toward the brown-eyed girl.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to me." Santana said snapping her head in the other direction, "hey, dough boy-"

"Don't even think about it!" Finn snapped rushing out of his room, "I'm up." He dashed past them and into one of the bathrooms.

Puck rubbed his head as he turned back to his room muttering something along the lines of picking up his bed.

Santana looked at Quinn, "I have techniques."

"Lunitic." The ex-blonde whispered before turning back toward Sam's room, "you see all that?" She asked the boy pointing toward the hallway.

"Yeah." Sam muttered standing up, "Finn take the shower?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, but the one downstairs is free."

"Thanks." He said as he stepped out of the room, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking down the stairs.

"Q!" Santana shouted from the bottom of the house.

Quinn looked down at her, her eyebrows raising in question.

"You know how to cook," her friend said, "wanna make breakfast?"

Hazel eyes rolled as she said, "not really, but I'll do it anyway," making her own way down the stairs toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Finn swept the towel through his hair again before tossing it in the dirty clothes pile in the bathroom, he slipped his shirt on and looked in the mirror, "this is gonna work." He said, "we're gonna blow them away."<p>

He took a comb and ran it through his brown locks before brushing a hand through to give it the clean messy look before opening the door and walking toward his room, "I can pick out my own clothes you know." He said as he saw Santana standing by his bed with some clothes in her hands.

"Clearly." The girl stated looking him up and down.

He was in blue boxers and a white armless T-shirt.

"Well, I haven't gotten them yet." He pointed out looking examining himself a moment, "do I smell bacon?"

"Well, Quinn is cooking, and bacon's her go-to breakfast, so I'd assume so." The Latina replied, only half tuned into their conversation. "I think if you boys wear suits and Quinn wears a skirt it'll give us the right flow."

"I have to wear a suit?"

"Guy's in tuxes are sexy." Santana answered.

Finn gave her an odd look, about to protest before he heard, "it's true." From behind.

Four brown eyes landed on Quinn who was standing in the doorway, "you can't deny the sexyness." She said, "breakfast is ready."

"Thanks." Finn nodded watching her walk away before turning back to Santana, "so, black? Gray? Blue?"

"Black." She replied smoothly, "definitely black."

* * *

><p>"This is what you should wear." Santana said hanging Sam's suit on his door.<p>

The boy looked up from his bed, he was currently making, "okay." He shrugged, "I'll get it on after my shower."

"Great, hurry though, we've gotta leave in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>"Please, don't get the syrup on your suit, it's really nice." Quinn said as she watched Puck stuff some pancake into his mouth.<p>

"You should of covered the bacon in pancake mix, making bacon pancakes." He mumbled through his food.

"I'll remember that next time." Quinn said handing him a napkin.

"Thanks for the breakfast Quinn." Blaine said as he set his empty glass down lifting the orange juice once more to fill it up again.

"It's no problem." Quinn answered picking up a slice of bacon and taking a bite.

"You take your shower yet?" Santana asked a she stepped into the kitchen and swiftly grabbed a piece of the bacon.

Quinn shook her head, "nope, my hairs just wet because I decided to stick my head in the sink."

That comment earned her a glare.

The hazel-eyed girl laughed, "well, I'm sorry, don't ask questions that have obvious answers." She shrugged, "Sam let me go before him."

"This reminds me of the Acafellas days." Finn said as he stepped into the kitchen, "bowtie and everything."

"I've always liked ties more than bowties." Quinn said as she looked at him, "no offense Blaine." She quickly added shooting a grin toward the boy still munching on his bacon.

Blaine gave her a chuckle, "haha, funny."

"We're gonna rock this whole interview and blow these music people away." Puck said taking a swift drink of his orange juice.

"Hey, Q," Santana said as she grabbed a cup of coffee, "your outfit is on your bed."

Quinn nodded, "kay, thanks." She said before she started off up the stairs.

Santana heaved a sigh before sitting on one of the stools, "I'm a little nervous."

"We can tell." Finn, Blaine and Puck muttered in sync.

* * *

><p>"Fits you in all the right places." Sam said as he leaned against his girlfriend's doorframe.<p>

Quinn observed herself in the outfit from last night before she looked at him through her mirror, shooting him a smile, "I can't believe we're actually doing this right now." She said.

Sam crossed over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, "me either." He whispered, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, welcome." A woman said, standing from the table and meeting them on the other side, "my name is Sharon Goldenhart president of DarkLove Records and these are my fellow managers Steve Xenia and Clark Matthewson."<p>

"Hello," Santana shook her hand, "I'm Santana Lopez, I manage the band." She turned toward the five people behind her, "this is _My Bloody Masquerade_. Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman."

"Take a seat," Sharon said, "tell us about yourselves, how your band came to be."

The group took their seats and were silent for a moment, each hoping someone else would say something so they wouldn't embarrass one another.

Sharon smiled, "the lead singer is?"

Puck and Finn pointed toward Quinn as the girl said, "me, but we all sing so..." She trailed off.

"Right, okay, Quinn, is it?"

"Yes."

"How did your band come together?"

Quinn looked at all of her bandmates and as they nodded her on she turned back toward Sharon, "we started in high school, the summer before senior year. At first it was just Sam, Finn, Puck and I and it started as a joke until we reilized we were serious about it after Blaine graduated, a year after we did he joined our band and we moved out here when we could afford it and now we play whenever we can."

"mmm-hmm, and how did the name come along? It's catchy." Sharon wondered.

"I came up with the band name one night, I think I was playing video games with my girlfriend at the time and it just popped up. I though it sounded so cool, I just decided to stick with it." Puck answered.

"Who's on what instrument?" Steve asked.

"Finn's the drummer, Quinn's got the keyboard/piano, Puck has the bass and Blaine and I are the guitars." Sam told them.

"How long have you been singing?" Clark asked Quinn.

The girl blinked a moment before saying, "I started in church choir in fourth grade and went through that until I graduated. We were all in Glee Club for most of high school."

* * *

><p><em>'Save me from the creature that I've become<em>  
><em>Don't think that I can<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Undo all the damage he's done'<em>

The rest of the interview seemed to go by smoothly, they answered every question without hesitation, they had a direct, positive attitude on where they were headed.

And they were all confident.

_'Hey Are you feeling sad today_  
><em>Did you catch the one you're wanting<em>  
><em>Just to let them get away<em>  
><em>Everyone becomes a therapist<em>  
><em>You can't afford to pay<em>  
><em>You're going insane<em>

_So, maybe something's wrong with you_  
><em>Seems the world's become disinterested in everything you do<em>  
><em>And if your dream is to be lonely then I guess it's coming true<em>  
><em>Are you alive<em>  
><em>Are you even alive<em>

_Because_  
><em>Love is not impossible<em>  
><em>I have seen her<em>  
><em>Broken and beautiful<em>  
><em>Rising above my remaining ashes<em>  
><em>Need your<em>  
><em>Higher Power'<em>

* * *

><p>"I really like you." Sharon said, eyeing Puck a moment. "You all have this kind of factor that says I'm the one you want." She smiled looking at them all, "I like what you have to offer, I like the look, I like the name, the style." She looked at Santana, "the management." She let her eyes drift to Finn, "the confidence in your playing," he eyed Sam, "your structure, and mood as you're performing, it's as though music is your world." She then looked at Quinn, "I love how passionate you are about everything from your family to your beliefs to your music." She smiled eyeing Blaine, "and you're way too adorable."<p>

The boy laughed as a blush crept to his cheeks, "thanks."

Sharon continued smiling, "I think our label could go far with you all, and I would love to see if I'm correct."

"We're in?" Santana asked.

Sharon nodded, "you're in."

"What do you say, play us another song?" Clark questioned.

Blaine and Sam gabbed their instruments as Quinn said, "this has always been one of our favorites to play. _Paramore_ is kind of our influence."

_You escape like a runaway train _  
><em>Off the tracks and down again <em>  
><em>And my heart's beating like a steamboat tugging <em>  
><em>All your burden, on my shoulder <em>

_And in the mourning, I'll rise _  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die <em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my worry <em>

_And now there's nothing but time that's wasted _  
><em>And words that have no backbone <em>  
><em>Now it seems like the whole world's waiting <em>  
><em>Can you hear the echoes fading? <em>

_And in the mourning, I'll rise _  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die <em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my sorry <em>

_And it takes all my strength _  
><em>Not to dig you up, from the ground in which you lay <em>  
><em>The biggest part of me <em>  
><em>You were the greatest thing <em>  
><em>And now you're just a memory to let go of <em>

_In the mourning, I'll rise _  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die <em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my sorry <em>

_So in the morning, I'll rise _  
><em>In the morning, I'll let you die <em>  
><em>In the morning, all my sorry<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking it's about time I got the next chapter up, huh?<strong>

**...Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter was good**

**Thanks for reading, please review...**

**Creature, by Jericho (Mark Salling)  
>Higher Power, by Jericho (Mark Salling)<br>In The Mourning, by Paramore**


	4. Echo Park Ornithology Club

**Hello again...**

**...Sorry it took so long**

* * *

><p>"Now," Sharon said standing up, "all we've gotta do to make it completely official is sign the contract."<p>

As she handed it over to Santana, Quinn leaned over her best friends shoulder and read the papers along with her.

"What's it say?" Blaine wondered.

"Just standard things." Sharon assured them as Sam, Finn and Puck looked at her as well. "It just says that we'll be working together for at least three years."

"Three years?" Puck gasped.

"Well of course." Clark stated, "It'll help along the way, it gives us time to give you press and publicity. Get your music out there."

Finn nodded, "so just three years?" He needed to know.

Quinn shook her head, "no, it can last longer, it depends on how well we sell." She eyed Sharon a minute before looking at Finn, "we make money they make money, we don't make money, they lose money."

Finn nodded, "oh."

The pink haired girl shrugged, "it's always open for renewal."

Clark nodded, "absolutely, it all depends."

"On us." Puck finished.

Steve smiled, "exactly."

"It all seems to be in good order." Santana said, she picked up her pen and began to sign her name. After finishing she handed the pen to Quinn, who quickly gave her signature before sliding the contract and pen over to Finn who was followed by Puck, then Blaine then Sam.

After they were all finished Sam gave it back to Sharon. The woman smiled, "it was nice meeting with you all and I look forward to working with you in the near future.

Santana smiled standing up along with everyone else, she offered her hand, "thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got home Santana and Quinn ran up the stairs toward their rooms, "we're gonna be late!" Santana hollered down toward the guys who questioned their pace.<p>

Finn looked at Sam who shrugged, "Starbucks."

"Oh." Blaine said as his phone rang, he pulled the device from his pocket and smiled at the caller ID, "hey!" He greeted as he answered the phone. "No, no we _just _got home. Yes, it went so well." He waved to his friends before he walked away.

"Kurt." Finn stated.

"Obviously," Puck added, "Blaine never lights up like that, not unless it's his boy."

Puck went over to his guitar stand and grabbed the beauty before sitting down and strumming a bit, "gotta write some more," he said.

Finn shrugged a moment before looking at the clock, "it'll have to wait a bit, we gotta go in five."

Puck glanced at the clock before saying, "no, dude we still got an hour."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows a moment before saying, "oh, hey, yeah."

Puck rolled his eyes, "sometimes you're dumber than me."

Sam watched his friends from the chair he was sitting in and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey," Santana said as she flew down the stairs, "we gotta go." She told the boys before she dashed out the door.<p>

"Santana, wait for me!" Quinn cried from the top of the stairs as she was fixing her Starbucks uniform.

Sam watched with amusement as she couldn't get her belt set right. "It may be pink, but you're still completely blonde." He laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You know what?" Quinn said, "I don't like your attitude."

Sam stood up and they shared a quick kiss before Quinn said goodbye and she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>'<em>I came to California flying all alone<em>  
><em>I left the nest to see if I could build my own<em>  
><em>And then I met a flock that was flying high above<em>  
><em>It's the Echo Park Ornithology Club'<em>

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "doesn't Ornithology have something to do with birds?" He asked Sam as Puck sang the words out.

Sam nodded, "yeah, bird watcher, it's the study of birds."

"Dude," Puck said still strumming out his pattern, "birds are awesome."

Finn shook his head, "California's made you soft."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, "I'm still as badass as ever." He smirked before he continued to sing his rhyme.

_'They say I've got a bird chest_  
><em>and some chicken legs<em>  
><em>I met a chickadee but she won't lay my eggs<em>  
><em>So now it's flying home that I am dreaming of<em>  
><em>in the Echo Park Ornithology Club<em>  
><em>it's the Echo Park Ornithology<em>  
><em>Echo Park Ornithology'<em>

"I'm thinking grammy." Sam laughed.

Finn nodded, "number one in billboard hot 100."

_'Echo Park Ornithology Club'_

* * *

><p>"No, Kurt," Blaine laughed, "it was nothing like that. It was simple really." Blaine spoke to his boyfriend.<p>

_"There were no complications?"_

"None." Blaine smiled as he untied his bowtie and began to unbutton his shirt, "you proud?"

_"Are you kidding!" Kurt laughed, "I spilt my wine all over the carpet...and I love that carpet."_

"That's a good sign."

_"I am so proud." Kurt gushed, "I just wish I was there with you. I wish I could've been there with everyone."_

"Me too," Blaine agreed, "but you'll be able to fly out later."

_"A week tops." Kurt told him, "but Rach is gonna wanna come also."_

"Good thing her and Finn ended on good terms."

_"Oh, I know."_

* * *

><p>"Quinn, some woman just ordered a Green Tea frap, and another wanted three Strawberries'n'Creme, one Java Chip and an Orange Mango smoothie." Santana told her friend handing her the order before she turned back toward the counter.<p>

This was the busiest they'd ever been and they were the only two there that day.

"Okay." Quinn sighed before she went back to the kitchen part and began to blend the drinks together.

Santana collected the money from the woman who had the large order before turning toward the next customer and getting their order.

Luckily for her they ordered from the bakery part and all she had to do was retrieve it and hand it over the counter, "your total is $4.25." She said before trading the baked goods for the money then handing the man his reciept. "Thanks, have a nice day." She smiled before moving on to the next customer.

"Green Tea, three Strawberries'n'Creme, Java Chip, and Orange Mango?" Quinn asked as she brough the drinks out.

"That's me." A woman in the front said.

"Here you go." Quinn said before grabbing the reciept and handing it to the woman.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome," Quinn nodded, before Santana handed her another order, "lovely day, isn't it?" She wondered.

The Latina only growled.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Blaine you working today?" Finn asked poking his head in the other guys room.<p>

Blaine, who was still on the phone shook his head.

Finn nodded, "okay, Puck and I are going."

Blaine gave him a nod before Finn proceeded out of the room.

"You ready?" Puck asked as he came out of his room in jeans and a tank top. Finn, who was in similar clothing nodded, "let's hit it."

As Finn grabbed his keys he shook his head, "you're not really planning on using that song are you?"

Puck looked at him, "what song? _Echo Park Ornithology Club_?"

"Yes," Finn said opening his truck, "that one." They climbed inside and began their journey to work.

"It could be a hit." Puck nodded, "you know it's for the bird lover in all of us." He then shrugged, "or, it could be a song that you listen to just to make you laugh because you're feeling a little down."

Finn shook his head, "whatever man."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I like it." He muttered before he began singing once more.

_'They say I've got a bird chest_  
><em>and some chicken legs<em>  
><em>I met a chickadee but she won't lay my eggs<br>So now it-'_

"You don't need anyone laying your eggs." Finn said, "you've already got one running out there somewhere."

Puck laughed, "hey, just because I already have a kid it doesn't mean I can't have another." He shrugged, "I want a family of my own."

Finn looked at him, "don't worry, at the rate you're going you'll have one soon."

That earned him punch in the arm.

* * *

><p><em>'It's not unusual to be loved by anyone<em>  
><em>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<em>  
><em>but when I see you hanging about with anyone<em>  
><em>It's not unusual to see me cry,<em>  
><em>oh I wanna' die<em>

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_  
><em>but when I see you out and about it's such a crime<em>  
><em>if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,<em>  
><em>It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say<br>__you find it happens all the time  
>love will never do what you want it to<br>why can't this crazy love be mine'_

Blaine laughed, "this is just so weird...I'm sorry I feel so weird."

_"No, come on?" Kurt begged, "please finish?"_

"I don't know." Blaine shrugged, "it just feels awkward."

_"Please?" _

Blaine let out a light chuckle before obliging, because he'd do just about anything for his love.

_'It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
>It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone<br>but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
>it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you<br>whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh' _

Finishing the song earned him a cheer from the boy on the other line of the phone, _"I love you." Kurt told him._

"As I love you." Blaine returned.

* * *

><p>'<em>I came to California flying all alone<em>  
><em>I left the nest to see if I could build my own<em>  
><em>And then I met a flock that was flying high above<em>  
><em>It's the Echo Park Ornithology Club'<em>

"Puckerman! What the hell are you singing?" Caleb, one of the other construction workers on the line asked.

Puck looked up from his hammer and shrugged, "a new song."

"Sounds gay," Ross, another worker added, Caleb nodded along.

The singer only sighed, "look, I don't care what you say, my band just got signed to a label, and I guartee everyone you know will be singing that song soon enough."

"Including you." Finn added as he dropped some boards on a pile.

Caleb and Ross only laughed.

Puck in turn sang louder and this time Finn joined in.

_'They say I've got a bird chest_  
><em>and some chicken legs<em>  
><em>I met a chickadee but she won't lay my eggs<em>  
><em>So now it's flying home that I am dreaming of<em>  
><em>in the Echo Park Ornithology Club<em>  
><em>it's the Echo Park Ornithology<em>  
><em>Echo Park Ornithology<br>Echo Park Ornithology Club'_

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter, I hope this story's getting better and not worse...hopefully I'll be able to make longer chapters soon, but until then...<strong>

**...thanks for reading and please review...**

**Songs:**

**Echo Park Ornithology Club, by Jericho (Mark Salling)  
>It's Not Unusual, by Tom Jones<strong>


	5. So What

**Oh my gosh, I feel terrible for taking so long to update, I hope you forgive me!**

* * *

><p>"Can you just shoot me?" Quinn whispered as she walked passed Santana.<p>

The Latina laughed as she watched her friend wash the countertop, "oh, but Q, if I did that who would sing in the band?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Sam, or Blaine or Finn, Puck?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I guess you're right, you're apparently not a necessity."

"Hey!"

Santana only smirked, "you totally started it."

Quinn growled an incoherent response as she flipped the sponge around and continued to wipe the counter.

"How'd you spill that anyway?" Santana asked as she hopped up on the counter and watched Quinn work.

The pink-haired girl only shrugged, "I couldn't get the thing unplugged."

"But what does that have to do wi-"

"I tugged the cord too hard, okay." Quinn jumped in.

Santana only rolled her eyes, "you amuse me."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosco, here's your last load!" Puck called over to the man as he dropped the boards in the pile.<p>

"Puckerman, the name's Ross, not Rosco." Was his answer back.

"You say tomato I say tomahto." The mohawked man said before jogging back over to the truck, "ready Finnessa?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he started the vehicle, "get in."

As soon as he shut his door Puck reached for the radio, "I need a new song to sing."

"It's about damn time." Finn retorted, "I can only sing along with Echo Park so many times."

Puck let out a chuckle as he flipped through the stations. "Ah, here we go."

_'So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what'<em>

Finn drummed his hands on the wheel as he joined his friend in the song.

_'I'm having more fun_  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<br>_  
><em>So, so what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight'<em>

Puck paused for a minute before reciting, "_Uh check my flow, aw_"

* * *

><p>"Would you get your lazy ass off of that counter and help me?" Quinn growled staring at the raven haired girl.<p>

Santana looked up innocently before shrugging, "I think you've got it."

"Look San, I hate this job just as much as you do, but you're getting paid so you might as well do the work they hired you for."

Santana only shook her head, "it's just so much easier to sit up here and watch."

Quinn tapped her foot on the floor before saying, "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"That is my motto!" Santana gasped.

"So what?" Quinn said, "I've been there before, I know what goes down in Lima Heights_ Adjacent_."

Santana continued to glare.

"Oh yeah," Quinn nodded a smirk playing on her lips, "I totally went there."

* * *

><p><em>"Ooh, I gotta go." Kurt exclaimed, "Rachel's putting in <em>Funny Girl_!"_

"Okay," Blaine said as he lay on his bed, he was looking at a picture of him and Kurt in Breadstix. "Call me tomorrow?"

_"I'll try." It was the last thing he said before he hung up._

Blaine hung the phone up before picking up his stereo remote and turning the radio on.

_'You weren't there_  
><em>You never were<em>  
><em>You want it all<em>  
><em>But that's not fair<em>  
><em>I gave you life<em>  
><em>I gave my all<em>  
><em>You weren't there<em>  
><em>You let me fall'<em>

Blaine smiled satisfied as he stared at the ceiling, he truly was blessed, and he knew it very well.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the McDonald's drive-thru and pulled up to the window, <em>"<em>_Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you today?" _Sounded through the speaker.

Finn looked at Puck, "usual?"

Puck nodded, "yeah."

"Two Big-Mac meals and one carmel and one mocha iced coffee."

_"So two Big-Mac meals, one with carmel iced coffee and one with mocha?" _The voice repeated back.

Finn nodded, "correct."

_"Your total is $14.35. Please pull up to the next window."_

Finn put the truck back in drive saying, "thanks." Before he drove forward.

"$14.35." The guy working the window said as Finn pulled up next to it.

The driver looked at Puck who handed over seven dollars, "pretty much half." He muttered.

Finn accepted the money before pulling out his own seven dollars and 35 cents. "Here." He said handing the money over to the worker.

The guy took the money before exchanging it for their food, "have a nice day." He said handing the bag over to Finn before grabbing the drinks and handing them over as well.

"Thanks." Finn said accepting the items and saying, "you too," before driving away.

"Fries!" Puck cried out grabbing his fries and starting to stuff his face, "best thing here."

Finn rolled his eyes saying, "give my my Mac."

Puck shoved his hand in the bag and pulled out one of the Big-Mac boxes before opening it and giving the burger to Finn.

* * *

><p>"We're closed," Santana said over her shoulder as she heard the door close behind her.<p>

"I know." Sam answered, "I'm looking for Quinn."

Santana slid around still on the counter, "she's in the back."

"Why aren't you working?" The blonde wondered.

Santana shrugged, "Quinn's better at it."

"Oh."

Santana then hopped off the counter and walked over to the coffee pot, "want the last cup?" She asked pouring it into the cup and offering it to him.

"Sure." Sam answered reaching for the beverage. "Thanks," he said as she handed it to him.

The heard a crash from the back along with, "ow, damn it!"

Santana gave Sam a smirk before she walked toward the back to find Quinn holding her bleeding hand.

"What happened?" The Latina wondered her smirk completely gone. She rushed over to her friend and looked at her cut.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't even know, I was putting away the extra blender."

"And you tried to make a smoothie?" Santana reached into the closet and grabbed an extra cloth wrapping it around the blonde's hand.

Quinn looked at her hand, "something like that." She mumbled before saying, "it hurts really bad."

Santana began to pull her toward the front, "it looks deep, have Sam take you to the emergency room, I'll finish up here."

"But-"

"Oh, shut up!" Santana chuckled, "Q, you need it checked out. Apply pressure."

"I am." Quinn moaned.

"What happened!" Sam stood up astonished, "are you okay?"

Quinn moved around the counter, "I cut my hand."

"Take her to the E.R." Santana directed, handing Quinn a bottle of juice, "drink this Q, it'll help."

Quinn took a few drinks before handing the bottle to Sam, "can we go?"

Sam nodded, "of course."

The Latina then watched with worried eyes as Sam and Quinn rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know how it happened." Quinn said as she stared at the ground. Sam had his arms wrapped around her as he directed her toward his car. "I was just putting the stupid thing away."<p>

Sam nodded letting his eyes glance toward her hand, "keep pressure on it." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "I am."

"Yeah, and keep it elevated." He said as they stepped off the sidewalk and into the street.

"It's elevated." Quinn mumbled.

Sam looked at her, she looked like she might pass out. "Are you feeling okay?"

Quinn nodded, "tired."

"That's a lot of blood."

"I'm just tired."

He gave her the juice, "drink some more."

Quinn did as she was told as the reached his car. Sam opened the passenger side for her and once she was sitting he shut the door and rushed around to the other side to begin the drive.

* * *

><p>"Hey, ya heard back from Sam?" Blaine wondered as he noticed Puck and Finn were back home sitting on the couch playing Halo.<p>

"No, did he work today?" Puck shot back reaching for the rest of his fries.

Blaine shook his head, "no, but he left for the store."

Finn shrugged, "He'll be bac-damn it! You hit me!"

Puck nodded, "s'the point."

"I hope he's back soon," Blaine said, "I gotta take a shower and I need my hair gel."

* * *

><p>As Santana finished up mopping the blood from the floor she sighed putting the mop away. She checked her phone to see the time, it was fifteen minutes past ten. She put the mop away before she continued on toward the door to the shop, her phone ringing.<p>

When she looked at the ID, it was an unknown number, however she still went to answer it, "Hello?"

"Sanny?"

That voice was all to familiar, all to bubbly. All too painful.

_Brittany._

"Hello?" The voice came again, "Santana?"

The Latina exited Starbucks and locked the door behind her, "no." She said her tone changing a little different from her normal one, "no, I'm sorry, you have the wrong number."

There was a pause on the other line, "are you sure because Rachel told me this was Santana's number?"

Santana closed her eyes stopping in front of her car, "I don't know any Rachel." She said, "and I'm sure. This is the wrong number."

"Do you by chance have Santana's number?" Brittany's voice asked, disappointment outlining it.

_God, Brittany just hang up! _

"No, I'm sorry I don't. I don't know Santana."

"Oh." Brittany mumbled, "okay, well thank you." There was a short pause before, "sorry for bothering you," ended the conversation.

Santana hung up her phone before shoving it back into her pocket and quickly climbing into her vehicle. "What was once the best day ever has turned into the worst night of my life." She mumbled starting her car.

Her radio blared.

_'So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what'<em>

"Shut up." Santana snapped, pushing the power button on her radio.

* * *

><p>"You did cut pretty deeply, but it's not a terrible slash." The doctor said as Quinn sat on the bed.<p>

"How many stitches?" Sam asked from behind.

"Only fourteen."

Quinn was currently looking away from the doctor as he examined her hand, "are you alright, babe?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded, "I've never liked the sight of blood."

Sam gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We're almost finished." The doctor stated as he continued to stitch her up.

"Yay," Quinn whispered, causing Sam to smile gently.

* * *

><p>"San, you okay you look miserable?" Puck asked as Santana slouched onto the chair beside the couch.<p>

Finn paused their game, looking at her as well.

The girl shrugged, "Sam had to take Quinn to the Emergency Room."

"Why?" Puck asked as Finn nodded along.

"Is she alright?" Blaine, who had just re-entered the living room wondered.

Santana nodded, "Sam called me when I reached the driveway, said she needed fourteen stitches."

"What'd she do?" Finn asked.

"She cut her hand on the blender."

"How?"

"But she's okay?"

"She's fine." Santana said, "Only a minor deep cut."

"A minor deep cut?" Finn confusedly repeated to himself.

"If Quinn's okay then why do you look miserable?" Puck asked, "did you cut your hand, too?"

The Latina actually looked at her hands before shaking her head, "no, no, uh...Brittany called me."

The guys stayed silent for a moment.

They all knew what that meant for her.

They knew what went down between Santana and Brittany.

"What'd you do?" Blaine asked.

Santana shook her head standing up, "I don't wanna talk about it." She continued to shake her head as she walked toward the stairs, "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam were home by 11:00, as soon as they got home Sam headed to the kitchen, "hey, Quinn, San told us what happened," Puck said standing up, "how are you feeling?"<p>

Quinn gave him a small smile, "I'm tired." She admitted, "I'm probably just gonna go to sleep."

"Well, we're glad you're alright." Finn added.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled again, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Blaine, Finn and Puck answered together.

Sam came out with a glass of tea and the hair gel, "here." He said handing the gel to Blaine, "sorry it took longer than it should've."

"It's okay." Blaine shrugged, "I understand."

Quinn leaned into her boyfriend, "thanks for taking care of me." She whispered into his chest.

Sam smiled wrapping his arms around her, "always." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to sleep." Quinn said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After Quinn carried herself up the stairs and got ready for bed; brushing her teeth and changing her clothes she went into her bedroom.<p>

Climbing into to bed she noticed it was weighed down more than normal and there was in fact a bump on the left side.

Quinn rolled toward the bump and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "whatever it was it'll be okay." She whispered kissing Santana's temple.

The Latina was asleep, tearstains on her cheeks. Quinn knew they'd talk in the morning, for now she just held the other girl protecting her the only way she knew how.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA, so there's that chapter I hope it was good and not boring...<strong>

**...Thank you so much for reading it I appreciate it so much**

**...hope you enjoyed...**

**Song:**

**So What, by P!nk**


	6. Pipe Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the latest installment of My Bloody Masquerade!**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up around 3:00 A.M. with two arms wrapped securely around her waist, she couldn't move if she wanted to.<p>

She guessed it was the price she payed for crawling into Quinn's bed the night before.

With a heavy yawn she did her best to stretch out her muscles before barely rolling around, "Quinn." She said. When a moment passed and the other girl didn't movie Santana lightly, yet forcefully elbowed the other girl in the ribs.

"Ow!" Quinn groaned as she shot up in the bed. "What was that for?"

"You practically had me in a headlock." Santana told her sitting up as well.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "my arms were around your waist, not your neck."

"Same difference." The Latina shrugged.

"Don't think so." Quinn retorted rubbing her side, "you know that really hurt."

Santana yawned once more before saying, "how's your hand?" As she observed the bandaged limb.

Quinn looked at the hand currently wrapped in gauze before shrugging, "oh, you know." She smirked, "hurt's like hell."

Santana smiled before she stood up.

"Wher-" Quinn cut off as she herself yawned, "where you going?"

Santana pointed toward the door, "my room."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my room." She shrugged.

Quinn grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to sit on the bed, "San, I know there's a reason you were in my bed."

Santana nodded, "yeah, and it's because I forgot which way to turn to get to my room."

Quinn only looked at her.

She clearly didn't buy it.

"Okay," Santana mumbled, "maybe I came here intentionally."

"And?"

"Can we not talk about it?" The raven haired girl questioned, "I just don't want to."

Quinn rubbed her arm soothingly, "all right, but just because you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean you have to leave."

Santana scratched her head, "but I already woke up."

Quinn sighed laying back down, "then go back to sleep."

"Here?"

"I don't care where." Quinn replied, her eyes closed.

Santana looked down at her friend before laying down herself, "here's fine." She mumbled closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam knocked on his girlfriend's door at around 6:30, "I've got breakfast on the table." He said walking over to his sleeping beauty and lightly shaking her shoulder.<p>

Quinn just waved a hand saying, "too tired."

The boy chuckled, "come on, it's bacon."

"I can't." Quinn mumbled, "not even for bacon."

Sam shook his head with a laugh, "hey, come on." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "rise and shine." He said before reaching over her and shaking Santana, "you too."

Santana only flipped the pillow from under her head to over her head saying, "go away."

Sam looked at the two of them before sighing, "you're just not morning people are you?"

The two groaned a response before Sam stood up with a sigh and walked back toward the door, "well, you're gonna let it get cold." He said referring to the breakfast, don't blame it on me."

"You do realize we should probably get up?" Quinn said as she watched Sam walk down the hall from her room.

Santana moaned from under the pillow.

"Was that a yes?" The blonde laughed.

Santana sighed removing the pillow from her face, "yes." She said, "it was a yes, yes I do know."

"Okay, so we've agreed on the fact that we should get up?" Quinn whispered.

"That was agreed."

"Just so we're on the same page," the blonde shrugged.

"We're definitely on the same page." Santana told her, "we both feel we should get up, yet-"

"We're not going to."

"Exactly."

"Great." Quinn then turned toward the wall, "good night."

"Night."

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Six seconds of blissful silence went by before they were disturbed by Santana's cellphone ringing. Santana's eyes opened in fear, she couldn't handle another call like last night's so she just let it ring.

Quinn gave her a look over her shoulder, "you gonna answer that?"

Santana shook her head, "I can't." She whispered.

Quinn then fully turned around, "what do you mean?"

The Latina didn't answer.

The phone only rang more.

"Does it ever end?" Santana whispered after a moment.

"Only if you answer it." The blonde stated, "or if they hang up."

Another ring.

"Well, why haven't they hung up?"

Quinn sighed, "look," she said picking up the phone, "I'll answer."

Before Santana had begun to object Quinn was already saying, "hello." The Latina watched her friend nod and say, "no this is Quinn," a few seconds before, "of course." A beat of silence went by. Santana only continued to stare.

And then the phone was being shoved into her palm, "no." She shook her head objecting. She couldn't talk to Brittany.

She couldn't.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "no?" She shook her head, "Santana, Sharon needs to talk to you."

Santana eyed her a moment, "Sharon?"

Quinn nodded, "Sharon Goldenhart the president of DarkLove Records."

The smaller girl's eyes widened before she put the phone up to her ear, "hello?"

Quinn watched a moment before standing up, "I'm gonna eat." She told the girl before she walked toward the door and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>When the blonde reached the kitchen she was greeted by four, "good morning's."<p>

"Hey." She replied as she grabbed a plate and walked toward the food, "did you really cook?" She asked looking toward her boyfriend, "I didn't know you could cook."

Sam shrugged, "well, actually-"

"It was a group effort." Finn pointed out as he took a bite of his toast.

"Group effort?" The blonde girl questioned.

Blaine nodded, "yeah, Sam did the toast, Puck cooked the eggs while I did the bacon."

Quinn giggled looking at Finn, "and you?"

He shrugged, "I made the orange juice."

"A group effort, huh?" Quinn said again as she finished grabbing her food and she sat down at the island.

"Where's Santana?" Puck asked taking a bite of his eggs.

Quinn pointed up the stairs with her fork, "on the phone."

"With who?" Finn wondered.

"Sharon Goldenhart." The girl answered.

"Oh no," Sam said, "she changed her mind didn't she?"

Puck looked up, "wait can she do that?"

"No way," Finn said, "right?" He looked at Quinn.

And suddenly all of the guys were looking at her, "we signed a contract." She stated, "and even though she can break that contract at anytime I'm sure she'll actully give us a fighting chance before she sends us on our way."

"Oh, good." Blaine sighed with relief, "had me worried for a minute."

"Me too." Finn laughed.

Sam took a seat beside Quinn before saying, "what would she call for though?"

Quinn was about to say something before Santana's voice interrupted as the Latina walked into the kitchen, "she wants to do publicity for us." She explained grabbing her own plate, "she set up an interview with Max Calvier the internet guy and we're going to Late Night with Alvin Ross next week on Tuesday."

"When's Calvier's interview?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow." Santana answered taking a bite of bacon as she grabbed a glass for her juice, "and she wants you to get into the studio as soon as possible to start laying down some tracks for your album."

"Already?" Sam wondered.

Santana nodded, setting her juice down, "yeah, the sooner it's out the better." She shrugged, "how many songs do we have?"

"_Higher Power_, _Creature_, and _Illusions_." Quinn answered.

"And how many songs are there normally on an album?" Blaine asked.

"Eleven to fourteen." Puck told him.

"Sometimes seventeen." Finn shrugged.

"We only have three." Sam muttered.

"No, there's _Echo Park Ornithology Club_." Puck smiled, "that's four."

"If we had permisson we could record _In The Mourning_." Finn said.

"We'd have to get artist's/writer approval." Santana said, "I'm not sure how to do that."

"Ten songs." Puck said, "we can do that."

Sam looked at his watch before shrugging, "I gotta get to work, can't be late." He kissed Quinn on the cheek whispering, "I love you," before he looked at his other bandmates, "keep working on it and I'll try to write something at work." He shrugged before he took his leave.

* * *

><p>"Where are the boys?" Santana asked as Quinn made her way into the living room later that afternoon.<p>

"They all got called in to work." She shrugged.

"Aren't you glad we're free today." Santana smiled.

Quinn nodded, taking a seat on the couch, "so glad."

Santana looked off toward the TV as Quinn asked, "what was up with the phone thing earlier?"

Santana looked at her hands before muting the TV and turning toward her friend, "I thought it might have been Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, she called me last night."

"That's why you were crying."

Santana nodded, "that's why I was in your bed."

"Are you okay?" Quinn wondered, "what'd she say?"

Santana sighed, "nothing...I told her she had the wrong number."

"Santana!" Quinn snapped.

"Well." She shrugged, "I panicked okay. Britt and I haven't talked for two years and she calls me up all of a sudden because Rachel Berry gave her the number." She sighed, "what the hell?"

"You didn't even find out what she wanted." Quinn sighed.

"I couldn't okay." Santana admitted, "I'm still torn up about what happened. It's not like we ended on the greatest terms, hence us not talking for two years."

"I understand." Quinn told her, "really I do...it's just, it's you and Brittany, you know?"

"Yeah." Santana said. "Me and Brittany."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't have the greatest job in the world.<p>

He worked in a supermarket as a cashier, it didn't pay big money, but it didn't matter to him, what mattered was getting through the day with enough money to help pay the rent.

Aside from that if this whole record deal thing continued on as well as it had been for the past day then he'd be on his way out of this supermarket and out toward the stage.

"Hey," he greeted his customer, "did you find everything all right?" When they nodded he smiled, ringing up their items before placing them in bags, "you want your milk in a bag?" The customer shook their head and Sam slid the milk to the side as he packaged the rest of the items. "Would you like help out?"

"No, I got it, thanks." The customer said before grabbing their items and walking toward the door.

"Have a nice day, sir." Sam said after him. "I can't wait to get out of here." He mumbled to himself. He checked his watch, it was only three thirty, he didn't get off until nine twenty.

* * *

><p>"Pass me a hammer?" Blaine asked Ross as the guy was walking by. "I've seemed to misplaced mine."<p>

The man gave him the tool from his belt before he continued on toward his truck for his lunch break. Blaine then began to hammer down the nail's that were sticking up from the floorboard.

"How's it coming up there, dude?" Finn wondered as he looked up toward the shorter guy.

Blaine shrugged, "it's coming," he said, "starting to look more like a house every day."

Finn nodded giving him a small chuckle before he went back to gathering the lumber with Puck.

"This blows!" Puck stated as Finn helped him grab the heavier pieces.

"Yeah, but it helps pay the bills." Finn stated as they carried the lumber over to one of the saws, "here Caleb, saw it up." Puck said as he and Finn shifted the lumber onto the saw and held it down so Caleb could do his thing.

* * *

><p><em>'There's a woman I've known<em>  
><em>For all of my life<em>  
><em>She's an anchor<em>  
><em>When all of your waves pass me by<em>  
><em>But there's a bottle I drink<em>  
><em>That makes me feel fine<em>  
><em>And I'm watching my life pass me by'<em>

"Does that sound right?" Quinn asked as she stopped playing on the piano.

Santana nodded, "yeah, just, m-maybe sing a little softer, like...not exactly softer but quieter maybe."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, "like..."

_'There's a woman I've known_  
><em>For all of my life<em>  
><em>She's an anchor<em>  
><em>When all of your waves pass me by<em>  
><em>But there's a bottle I drink<em>  
><em>That makes me feel fine<em>  
><em>And I'm watching my life pass me by'<em>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...keep going." Santana urged.

_'So even if I don't see_  
><em>these pipe dreams come true<em>  
><em>I hope that you know<em>  
><em>that I was thinking of you<em>  
><em>and as much as I wish<em>  
><em>that I could do it alone<em>  
><em>I can't<em>  
><em>so that's why I'm coming home'<em>

"What's next?" Quinn asked as hshe looked over to the Latina, Santana looked at her notebook before saying, "uh, there's a reason I stay." She nodded before she sang, "there's a reason I stay..." She then hummed out the tone before saying, "though I know damn well, that a city of angels can feel like a hell."

Quinn smiled nodding at that, "yeah," she watched Santana write it down, "there's a reason I stay, though I know damn well." She nodded, "There's a savior I seek somewhere in the sky and I'll join him."

"Or at least try." The Latina piped in.

Quinn then wen back to playing the piano, "Same tone throughout?"

"Yeah, I think so." Santana told her, "I think it sounds good."

_'There's a reason I stay_  
><em>though I know damn well<em>  
><em>that a city of angels can feel like a hell<em>  
><em>but there's a savior I seek<em>  
><em>somewhere in the sky<em>  
><em>and I'll join him<em>  
><em>or at least try<em>

_So even if I don't see_  
><em>these pipe dreams come true<em>  
><em>I hope that you know<em>  
><em>that I was thinking of you<em>  
><em>and as much as I wish<em>  
><em>that I could do it alone<em>  
><em>I can't<em>  
><em>so that's why I'm coming home<em>

_So even if I don't see_  
><em>these pipe dreams come true<em>  
><em>I hope that you know<em>  
><em>that I was thinking of you<em>  
><em>and as much as I wish<em>  
><em>that I could do it alone<em>  
><em>I can't<em>  
><em>so that's why I'm coming home<em>  
><em>I can't<em>  
><em>so that's why I'm coming home'<em>

"And we my friend, just wrote a song." Quinn smiled at Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's that chapter, hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**...by the way I'm using mostly Mark Salling songs because he wrote them so it's kind of like they wrote them because he's Puck and I don't know it makes sense to me haha...**

**Song is:**

**Pipe Dreams, by Mark Salling**


	7. Willing And Wonderful

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to do this next chapter, but now that it's here...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'What exactly are you searching for?<em>  
><em>I just wanted something to believe in<em>  
><em>The universe is so much more<em>  
><em>Than the location you are seeing<em>  
><em>If I am supposed to be alone<em>  
><em>Then why do I dream of you daily?<em>  
><em>I'll fake it through till I come home<em>  
><em>As I pray<em>

_Now the show is over_  
><em>The magician is gone<em>  
><em>And the movie is due back on Sunday morning<em>  
><em>Start us then capitalize<em>  
><em>Cause reality's a cross when you're crossing your eyes<em>  
><em>And it starts from wanting to believe<em>  
><em>In the supernatural<em>

_But it's making me go crazy_  
><em>Making me go crazy<em>  
><em>Making me go crazy<em>  
><em>Trying to figure out this illusion'<em>

"Should we perform this at the interview?" Blaine wondered after they finished the song.

"I thought that was why we were practicing it." Finn shrugged standing up from behind the drums. He joined the others who were taking seats around the living room.

Santana shrugged, "well, Sharon said we would probably be singing at least two songs. One to open the interview and one to end it."

"So, _Illusions_?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds good to me." Finn agreed grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the coffee table. "Hey, these are good."

Puck nodded, "told ya."

"Thanks." Quinn said with him. She had made them a few hours ago because Santana had some cravings, and she wouldn't shut up about them.

"Actually," Sam started, "I was kind of working on something last night." He looked around at the others as now all their attention was on him. "I couldn't sleep, I guess my mind was on the interview and I ended up writing something." He held up a finger to excuse himself for a minute as he walked toward the kitchen to grab a sheet of paper from the table. "I think it's pretty good." He continued as he came back into the living room. He handed the paper to Puck.

As Puck looked it over he nodded, "yeah." He then continued to read a little of the song. "On the first day of our champagne supernova consummation, who knows you again, I was hit by Solomon."

"Oooh," Blaine smiled, "sounds good. Got music?"

The blonde boy smiled, "I totally do."

Quinn let out a soft giggle, "you should play it."

"Yeah?" Sam wondered. He didn't really think they'd like his song.

"Yes." Puck nodded looking over the lyrics some more, "dude this sounds really awesome, do you want us to do this at the interview?"

"If we could all learn it." Sam said hopefully.

"Course we can." Blaine nodded as he munched on his own cookie.

"Yeah, we've still got three hours until the interview." Finn nodded.

Puck handed the lyrics to Quinn, "get studying." He said. "Sam," he grabbed the boys guitar, "play it through so we can pick it up."

Sam took the instrument happily before he started strumming the notes down.

Santana reached for a cookie, as she looked at it she said, "it's times like these that I wish Coach Sylvester was around us so I could point to my cookie and go 'hells yeah, I'm eating a cookie. What'cha gonna do about it?'" She shrugged at the odd look Quinn had given her, "bitch be crazy about those damn diets." She said through her mouthful of cookie.

With a roll of her eyes, Quinn walked over to the piano bench and started reading the lyrics over again.

"It just goes like that." Sam looked to his friends.

Finn nodded, taking a seat at his drums again, "go one more time?"

The blonde boy nodded before he started playing the music again, Blaine and Puck joined in when they got it down well enough, as Finn began the beat.

Two hours later and they were playing the song from beginning to end together. "Dude, Sam this song is awesome." Finn smiled as they finished their run through. The blonde boy grinned, "thanks man."

"So," Santana said snatching another cookie, "you've got _Illusions _and...what's it called?"

"_Willing and Wonderful_." Sam told her.

_"Illusions _and _Willing and Wonderful._" The Latina continued, "I think you should open with _Willing and Wonderful _and end the show with _Illusions._"

"All right." Puck nodded, "we can do that...Blaine, toss me a cookie."

As Blaine did that Santana stood up from her spot on one of the chairs, "we've got two hours before the show, but it takes an hour to get there. You should all get ready." She told them, "dress nicely." She eyed them all before she herself went to her own bedroom to change into a more professional looking outfit.

"Tuxes?" Finn asked twirling his drumsticks.

"Not necessarily." Quinn told him, "just dress nicely, no holy jeans or t-shirts."

"Polo's?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Quinn nodded as she stood up too. "But we've only got an hour," she looked at Blaine once more, "so don't take forever with that hair gel." She warned before moving on to her room.

Finn set his drumsticks down before he stood up with the others, "I call shower." He said.

"Damn!" Puck cursed.

"You could use the other one." Sam suggested, he had taken a shower this morning after Quinn.

"Not if I get there first." Blaine said.

He and Puck shared a look before they raced up the stairs to the shower.

Finn looked at Sam, "see I thought Blaine was more mature than that."

"Guess not." Sam chuckled grabbing his own cookie before he too made his way to his room.

"Guess I got the one down here." Finn mumbled before he made his way to the bathroom that was downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, look who's all sophisticated?" Quinn chuckled as she stepped downstairs.<p>

"Shut up, Fabray!" Santana snapped as she stood in her slacks and matching blazer beside the counter with a cup of coffee, "it's professional."

"Like I said, sophisticated."

Santana looked her up and down before saying, "skinny jeans white shirt and black vest." She said.

"No, no." Quinn shook her hand, "it's a white button-up." She then pointed down, "don't forget my converse."

"Yeah." Santana rolled her eyes, "I see them."

"It's totally our style." Quinn said before she combed a hand through her hair, "by the way, when this stuff washes out, I'm not re-dying it."

"When that washes out won't you have to re-dye your hair blonde anyway?" Santana wondered taking a sip of her coffee, "your natural hair is...auburn?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "I'm just saying, when it washes out, I'm going blonde." With that she took the coffee from the other girl and drank some for herself.

Santana scoffed, "yeah, I see how it is...I get you a record deal and an interview and you steal my coffee."

"I do." Quinn nodded, "and for the record, Sharon Goldenhart got us the interview. You only got us the record deal."

"Well, it was good enough."

"How's this?" Sam interrupted as she stepped down, he did a slow spin to show off his clothes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a nice dark pair of jeans and his brand new white sneakers.

"It's good." Santana nodded as she looked at the couple, "you two match."

Sam looked at Quinn, smiling at her as he rolled up his sleeves, "yeah we do."

"I went with the bowtie," Blaine said as he stepped down with his suit on, "I think suits look best on me." He shrugged as he ran a hand over his gelled hair.

Finn and Puck came down a few moments later, the taller of the two wearing dark jeans with a polo and Puck wearing dark blue jeans, a blue button-up and a sports jacket, "we're set."

Santana eyed them all before saying, "you guys don't even match."

"We all look good." Finn said, "I think that's what matters most."

"It's professional." Sam shrugged. "And totally what you get for not picking out our clothes today."

"I thought you'd know to dress accordingly."

"Come on, San," Quinn said handing the coffee back to the girl, "this is just one interview, it's like a practice run for what we'll look like together when we're more professionally cut." She shrugged, "I think we all look good, and this'll give everyone a chance to know who we are."

"Exactly." Puck nodded as he grabbed his own coffee.

The Latina nodded, "yeah, okay." She sighed, "we should go."

_'On the first day of our champagne supernova consummation  
>Who knows you again<br>I was hit by Solomon  
>You said 'now tell me your dreams'<br>Suddenly it seems that_

_Ain't nobody gonna take away this thing we got going_  
><em>Ain't no one is changing my mind cause I know we got it<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is believe in you and<em>  
><em>All the world becomes<em>  
><em>Possibility<em>  
><em>If you're willing I'll be wonderful<em>  
><em>I'll be wonderful<em>

_Wasting away_  
><em>So much weight on the shoulders of just one phone call<em>  
><em>Don't you get lonely at the end of the year<em>  
><em>But I will always be there<em>  
><em>Living on a prayer cause<em>

_Ain't nobody gonna take away this thing we got going_  
><em>Ain't no one is changing my mind cause I know we got it<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is believe in you and<em>  
><em>All the world becomes<em>  
><em>Possibility<em>  
><em>If you're willing I'll be wonderful<em>

_Ain't nobody gonna take away this thing we got going_  
><em>Ain't no one is changing my mind cause I know we got it<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is believe in you and<em>  
><em>All the world becomes<em>  
><em>Possibility<em>  
><em>If you're willing I'll be wonderful<em>

_Ain't nobody gonna take away this thing we got going_  
><em>Ain't no one is changing my mind cause I know we got it<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is believe in you and<em>  
><em>All the world becomes<em>  
><em>Possibility<em>  
><em>If you're willing I'll be wonderful<em>  
><em>I'll be wonderful<em>  
><em>I'll be wonderful<em>  
><em>I'll be wonderful'<em>

"Whoo!" Max cheered as he stepped over to the side stage _My Bloody Masquerade_ was playing at. He looked out to his little audience of about a hundred people, "what a great way to start the show." He said, "I'm here with _My Bloody Masquerade_!" The audience cheered. "That was great." He smiled at the band. Each of the band members were smiling as they stood with their instruments (aside from Finn who was still sitting behind his drums). "Here," Max started, "come over here," he pointed to the couch that was on the other stage, seated beside his own desk. "Let's get to our discussion." He smiled. Grabbing Quinn's hand like a gentleman an helping her down the stage as the guys followed them over.

Sam sat down first followed by Quinn, Puck, Finn and then Blaine at the other end of the couch. Max continued to walk behind his desk. He smiled again, "it's great to have you all here." He said as he took a drink of his coffee, "Sharon Goldenhart from DarkLove records told me I had to have you all on my show. She said that you'd blow me away with your music, I can say she wasn't lying."

"Thanks." Sam laughed, "thank you so much."

Max looked out at the audience before he looked to the band, "so I guess the general question would be how you all started?"

Sam shrugged, "well, it was a joke at first." He chuckled, "I didn't really want to start a band I just wanted to talk to Quinn again," he then looked at her, "and uh, I pretended I was starting a band before I realized that I actually wanted to start a band, so that was kind of how we formed." He scratched his head, "it was originally me, Puck, Finn and Quinn. Blaine came in a year later after he graduated."

"And how did the name come along?" Max asked, "_My Bloody Masquerade_, I mean, it's kind of genius in a way."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled before he looked over to Puck.

The mohawked man shrugged, "well, I've kind of got an obsession with video games, you know-what guy doesn't?-And uh, I was playing some with my girlfriend at the time, I think and the idea kind of just came to me, I didn't tell her about it until we were at McDonalds...but I thought it was a good name."

"What game were you playing?"

Puck laughed, "I think it was Halo, maybe."

Max nodded, "awesome game."

"Totally." Finn smiled.

"And how long did it take you to come up with your band name?"

"I actually don't think it took that long." Sam answered, "we had a few dull names to begin with, but a few days later Puck came up with the one we kept. It stood out the most."

"Do you remember any of the others you considered using?" He took another sip of his drink.

"_The Lima Beans_." Finn said, "we were at the coffee shop in town called The Lima Bean, it was kind of the inspiration for that name."

"Our manager, Santana suggested _The Adjacent Side Of Lima_." Quinn told him, "it was to pay tribute to the 'bad side' of town, where she grew up."

"_The Incredibly Sexy Sex Sharks_." Puck smiled, "another awesome idea of mine.

"It's clearly not a family friendly name." Blaine laughed.

"No," Puck shook his head, "my favorite failed band name was _Baby Mama and Her Crew._"

"No!" Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

"_Baby Mama and Her Crew_?" Max questioned.

"Now that's a long story." Finn shook his head.

Max looked at him a moment before he said, "You write all of the songs you play?"

"Not all of them." Blaine shrugged. "I mean we do cover some other songs. That's how we started out, but now we're doing our own stuff to add into the mix."

"Now, is it just one of you writing the songs or do you all contribute? Is it like a group effort type of thing?"

"We all write." Finn said, "sometimes we write together and sometimes it's alone. Sam's actually the one who wrote _Willing and Wonderful _and _Illusions _which is the other song we're playing tonight was written by Puck."

"Ah, and I..." He paused as he looked into his audience, "I'm just gonna ask for all the ladies out there...and you know the guys too...are you single or dating?"

Sam smiled, "dating." He grabbed Quinn's hand, "definitely."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, we've actually been together since the band started...granted it's been on and off but it's still strong."

Max nodded, "that's good, what about the rest of you?"

"Single." Puck said.

Finn nodded, "yeah, me too."

Blaine smiled, "I'm taken, definitely dating someone."

Max nodded, "okay, but how's this work though?" He looked at Sam, "with you and her? She's very...attractive, so does that ever worry you?"

"Am I worried because she's attractive?" Sam chuckled, "are you saying I'm not attractive enough for her?"

"No!" Max shook his head with a laugh, "I'm just saying that maybe you've got some competition." He motioned toward the other guys.

Quinn shook her head.

"Oh, no." Sam said, "I'm not worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, "they're my friends, I don't think they'd try to steal my girl."

"We're all friends." Quinn said, "and there's a history there that I'm sure we wouldn't compromise."

"History?"

Puck nodded, "long story short, we've all dated Quinn, aside from Blaine."

"You've all dated her?"

Quinn nodded, "high school."

"But you've remained friends the whole time?" Max asked, "must mean the relationships ended in a good way."

"For the most part." Finn shrugged.

Again Max looked at him with a confused expression, but he let it go. "So, let's talk instruments. What all can you play?"

"I play the guitar," Sam said, "I can also play bass, but mostly just guitar."

"And I can play the guitar also, but I stick mostly to the drums." Finn answered.

"I only know the piano." Quinn stated.

"I can really only play guitar." Blaine told him.

Puck said, "I can play the piano, the guitar and a little bit of the drums, but I play bass for the band."

"And this next song," Max started, "is what?"

"The next song is _Illusions_." Finn said as they stood up to perform their next song.

"Once again," Max smiled at the audience, "give it up for _My Bloody Masquerade!_" Causing the audience to clap for their next song.

_'I seen a figurehead talking on the news today_  
><em>He said he'd gone and moved a body in a positive way<em>  
><em>Like a slight of hand that happens quick<em>  
><em>He's gonna bust out this magic trick<em>  
><em>It's impossible that what we're seeing is gonna come together<em>

_But it's making me go crazy_  
><em>Trying to figure out this illusion<em>

_I was checking out a movie on a Saturday night_  
><em>Found myself sympathizing with the character's plight<em>  
><em>Cause he used to be good but not anymore<em>  
><em>Now he's a star but he started a war<em>  
><em>But there's nothing telling me that he<em>  
><em>Can make it happen<em>

_And why should I believe_  
><em>It's just some kind of illusion<em>

_|What exactly are you searching for?_  
><em>I just wanted something to believe in<em>  
><em>The universe is so much more<em>  
><em>Than the location you are seeing<em>  
><em>If I am supposed to be alone<em>  
><em>Then why do I dream of you daily?<em>  
><em>I'll fake it through till I come home<em>  
><em>As I pray<em>

_What exactly are you searching for?_  
><em>I just wanted something to believe in<em>  
><em>The universe is so much more<em>  
><em>Than the location you are seeing<em>  
><em>If I am supposed to be alone<em>  
><em>Then why do I dream of you daily?<em>  
><em>I'll fake it through till I come home<em>  
><em>As I pray<em>

_Now the show is over_  
><em>The magician is gone<em>  
><em>And the movie is due back on Sunday morning<em>  
><em>Start us then capitalize<em>  
><em>Cause reality's a cross when you're crossing your eyes<em>  
><em>And it starts from wanting to believe<em>  
><em>In the supernatural<em>

_But it's making me go crazy_  
><em>Making me go crazy<em>  
><em>Making me go crazy<em>  
><em>Trying to figure out this illusion'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, hope you enjoyed that chapter, please feel free to let me know what'cha think, is it getting better or worse?...<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading!**

**Songs:**

**Illusions, by Mark Salling  
>Willing and Wonderful, by Mark Salling<strong>


	8. Unbroken

**I'm apologizing for the lack of updates, I really am sorry...I've got so many stories going on at once and some are just a little harder for me to write (like this one) but I'm trying to keep this going as good as it can...**

* * *

><p>The interview went well and for that Sam was thankful. There were no embarrassing moments or fights. They got back to their home where Quinn took the pain medication for her hand before joining the blonde boy on the couch. "It was a success." She said taking his hand in her uninjured one. Sam smiled, "yeah." He lived for these moments, being able to sit with Quinn and just be. He leaned over and kissed her temple, "I love you."<p>

"Love you, too." She returned scooting a little closer and laying her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Hope I'm not interrupting a moment." Santana said stepping into the room. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your very successful interview." She smiled sitting on the chair across from them, "he loved you…they loved you."

Quinn sighed contently, "it's surreal."

"Yeah." She heard Santana agree, "live in the moment."

The doorbell rang causing Quinn to open her eyes, "who do you think that is?"

"Paparazzi." Sam said in a joking manor.

"Yeah, because they ring the doorbell." Santana sighed standing up.

"I got it, I got it!" Blaine said, passing through the living room, pushing Santana back into her chair lightly as the went by.

"Hey now!" The girl snapped out, but it went unheard by Blaine who was already at the door.

It was silent for a moment before Sam, Santana and Quinn heard a small laugh followed by, "don't just stand there, kiss me already!"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Sam before the three of them stood from their respective places and trotted to the main entrance.

"Quinn!" A voice squealed before Rachel Berry attacked the girl in a hug. "Oh, my God, it's been forever."

"Rachel." Quinn greeted as the shorter girl pulled away, "how are you?"

"Quite well." The girl answered, "not sure I like your hair though."

"Well, thanks."

Sam laughed before he, too, was pulled into a hug. As Rachel pulled away she turned to Quinn's other side, "Santana!"

"Uh-uh." Santana stepped away from the hug the girl was trying to give.

"Honestly, Santana, it's just a hug!" Rachel huffed, "have you not matured at all?"

"Yes. I have." Santana snapped, "Lady Hummel, it's good to see you." She stepped toward the boy with a smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait." Rachel backed away, "you're kidding, right?"

After pulling away from Kurt Santana looked at the shorter girl, "why'd you give Brittany my number?"

Rachel was backing another step away, a muted, "oh." Slipping through her lips.

"Santana." Quinn warned, reaching out and taking the girl's arm, "come on, they just got here…don't scare them away."

Santana frowned, but was kind enough to oblige. She lead the group into the living room saying, "welcome to our lovely home."

Kurt and Rachel took in the view with smiles, "it really is nice." Rachel said taking a seat on the couch Quinn had gestured to.

"How long are you staying?" The ex-blonde wondered.

"Oh." Rachel shared a look with Kurt, "probably a week…we know we should've called, but-"

"I really just wanted to surprise Blaine." Kurt jumped in.

"Nonsense." Blaine shrugged, taking his boyfriend's hand within his own and giving it a squeeze, "of course you're welcome here."

"We don't mean to put you out." Rachel jumped in, still unsure. Quinn watched her eyes drift toward Santana. "We have money for a hotel."

"Hotel?" Santana looked over, "this place isn't good enough?"

"W-what?" Rachel shook her head, "no, o-of course it is. I-I didn't mean…I just-"

"It's okay." Quinn assured, shooting Santana a glare, "you don't need money for a hotel, you'll stay here." Before Kurt or Rachel could begin to protest Sam and Blaine were nodding in agreement. "Kurt can obviously room with Blaine and Rachel, you could take my room since we have no guestrooms."

"Oh, no…" Rachel shook her head, "Quinn, I couldn't possibly take your room. It's a nice offer, but I could use the couch."

"It's okay." Quinn stated, "I'm hardly in there anyway." She looked at Sam who smiled back.

"Oh." Rachel nodded as realization hit here, "of course, it's lovely that you two are still together."

Sam nodded, "totally."

"Oh, my!" Kurt squeaked his eyes on Quinn, "what happened to your hair!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "you're just now noticing!"

"My eyes have been otherwise engaged." The boy simply stated looking toward his boyfriend with a lovesick smile.

Quinn laughed, "Santana did it."

"I thought it'd be good for the image." The Latina responded, "and I was right, _most _people notice it immediately."

"Oh, I can't see why." Kurt joked, "it does look good though." He said to Quinn.

"Well, thank you."

"More importantly," Rachel started catching sight of Quinn's bandaged hand, "what happened there?"

"Blender." Quinn replied.

"What is that code for something?" Kurt wondered.

"No." Quinn shook her head, "I cut it in a blender."

"Quinn, you do know that you're not supposed to mix your hand into the ingredients, right? When they say put yourself into your work entirely, it's meant figuratively."

"Thank you, Kurt." Quinn said bitingly, "that's always had me a bit confused."

"Anything to help."

"So, where's the rest of the Calvary?" Rachel looked around.

"Probably changing."

"Or sleeping."

"Video games, maybe?" Sam pointed the ceiling.

Quinn stood up, "drinks?"

"Anything's fine with me." Rachel said.

"As long as there are no blenders." Kurt replied, with a cocky smile.

Quinn glared at him, but said nothing.

"I'll help." Santana said shuffling to her feet and following her friend into the kitchen. As Quinn grabbed six glasses from the cabinet Santana went to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of tea. "I do get to yell at Berry sometime, right?" Santana asked as Quinn poured the tea.

The blonde looked at her, "sure. Just remember that she didn't know."

"But-"

"Just be nice." Quinn replied, "for now."

The Latina growled taking a quick swig of a glass of tea. She leaned against the island watching her friend slip the pitcher back into the refrigerator. "I have a right to be mad."

Quinn nodded taking three glasses into her hand, "I know." She shrugged, "but our relationship with Rachel hasn't always been good, she really likes being friends with us Santana. Don't let one little mistake ruin if for the both of you." Santana took the remaining glasses and followed closely behind as they made their way back to the living room. She handed a glass to Blaine and another to Kurt before taking another sip of her own.

"Thanks." Rachel said looking to Quinn.

Kurt went to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud crash sounding from upstairs causing six pairs of eyes to drift toward the stairs.

Another crash had them all running up the steps.

"That's not right!" Finn's voice echoed through the hallway.

Quinn motioned to the side before they all walked that way. There was a thump, followed by a loud curse. Santana and Quinn shared a look before they both banged on the closed door before them, "hello!" Quinn called.

"What's going on in there?" Santana hollered.

There were more noises from behind the door causing Quinn to sigh taking the doorknob in her hand and pushing the door open…"oh, my God!"

Finn and Puck were wrestling each other on the floor, one of the crashes had been a table they had knocked over, which had caused the bowl of chips they had to spill across the floor. The other crash had to have been the video game console which was upside down on the floor, it must've fallen off the small table beside the TV which was also on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"They're like animals!" Kurt gasped horrified.

Kurt's voice must've pulled them out of their world, because Puck and Finn finally stopped what they were doing and looked up to the door. "Oh!" Finn said breathlessly catching sight of Kurt and Rachel; mainly the latter. "W-what are you doing here?" He scratched his head in embarrassment as he stood up.

"Just wanted to visit." Rachel stated.

Santana shook her head with a chuckle as Puck quickly jumped up brushing off his shoulders. "S'up?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"You two are so stupid."

"What the hell was going on?" Sam wondered looking around.

Puck punched Finn in the shoulder, "dude jumped at me because I kicked his ass in Halo."

Finn shook his head looking between the group and Puck, "I-it wasn't like that at all."

"Care to explain what it was like then?" Quinn wondered.

Finn shrugged, "well, uh, you see…I…" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and gave him a pointed look, "I-Puck kicked my ass and I jumped at him."

"Mm-hmm." Quinn smiled, "thought so."

Sam chuckled taking one quick glance around the room before he turned to Rachel and Kurt, "you guys bring anything? Clothes?"

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "yeah, it's all in the car."

"Let's go down and get it then." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand, "then we can show you the rooms."

"All right." Kurt nodded waving toward his step-brother and Puck, "it's nice seeing you again." With that he followed Rachel, Blaine and Sam back down the hall.

"Clean up your room." Santana scoffed looking at the taller boy.

"Yeah, dude!" Puck clapped him on the back, "clean up your room!" He smirked at his friend before he pushed past Quinn and Santana to head downstairs.

"Hey," Santana hollered, "that alcohol on the counter is mine, you hear me!" She gave Quinn a look before saying, "I gots to guard my stash."

Quinn let out a soft chuckle as Santana followed after Puck. She then looked back to Finn who was sheepishly swaying on his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You are so pathetic." She laughed.

He looked up, "I have the worst timing."

Quinn stepped into the room, "you _so_ do." She said looking around the room, "just…why?"

He shrugged, "I don't like losing."

Quinn looked back toward him, squinting a little before pointing at her head, "y-you got a chip in your hair."

"Aw, man!" Finn sputtered, "why didn't you motion to it earlier."

"Honey, it wouldn't have done you any good." Quinn laughed as he swiped the thing from his head. "She's seen your room."

Finn sighed, "yeah…it is pretty bad, huh?"

"You still got a week to redeem yourself."

"A week."

"Yes, and just a warning, she's staying here."

"Here?"

"My room, to be exact."

"Great."

Quinn gave him a soft smile before she pointed around the room, "you want help cleaning up?" Finn gave her a smile of appreciation, but shook his head with a 'no, thank you.' So the blonde left him to his work before she carried on down the hall. Finn close the door behind her, probably noticing that Sam had brought Rachel up the stairs, her bags in his hands. "Oh," Quinn said, "right over here, Rachel." She led them to her room, opening the door and letting Rachel inside, "make yourself at home…you know, just don't move anything around."

"Thank you, Quinn." The girl said, "I appreciate you letting me use your room."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled, "it's really no problem."

Sam set Rachel's bags on the floor beside the bed before he looked at Quinn, "I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" He asked shyly eyeing Rachel a moment who was kind of staring at them. "…I know you'd probably rather be here and all, but I kind of won a two for one discount ticket for Denny's while I was working, and they're only good for tonight."

"We've got all week to catch up." Quinn said taking his hand, "of I'll go to dinner with you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you." When she pulled back Sam was eyeing her fondly. "I'm gonna help San in the kitchen first, but we'll definitely go."

"Okay." Sam nodded, squeezing her hand before she slipped away.

"You two are so good together." Rachel commented, causing Sam to look her way.

"I love her." The boy said.

"It's clear." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p><em>'Locked up tight<em>  
><em>Like I would never feel again<em>  
><em>Stuck in some kind of love prison<em>  
><em>And threw away the key, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Terrified until I stared into your eyes<em>  
><em>Made me stop to realize<em>  
><em>The possibilities<em>  
><em>So, so<em>

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
><em>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<em>  
><em>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go<em>

_So played out_  
><em>The same lies with a different face<em>  
><em>But there's something in the words you say<em>  
><em>That makes you all feel so real<em>

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
><em>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<em>  
><em>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go'<em>

"So how mad at me is she?" Rachel wondered taking a sip of the tea Quinn had given her, Santana had sat down at the piano a few minutes ago and began to sing Demi Lovato, which was one of her secret favorites.

Quinn eyed her best friend a moment before looking at Rachel, "she'll be fine." She said, "you both will. She is mad, but she has her reasons."

"I didn't know that…I mean, I never realized how bad things were between the two of them."

"It's okay." Quinn said, "it's just Santana, it's the way she is."

"Quinn," Sam stepped into the room, he was dressed in suit and tie, "you ready?" He looked toward his watch.

Quinn stood up, "yeah, hold on." She walked over to Santana, "one hour, the food has to come out of the oven in one hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana paused the movement of her fingers on the piano keys. "And Rachel's food is on the bottom part, it has to cook ten minutes longer. I got it mom."

"I just don't want you to burn it like last time." Quinn stated.

"Hush up." Santana said, "go with your man."

"I'm going, I'm going." Quinn replied grabbing her purse from the table and sending the Latina a wink, "love you!"

"You too." Santana smirked before she turned back to the piano and began playing again.

_'No need for me to run, run, run_  
><em>You're making me believe in everything<em>  
><em>No need to go and hide, hide, hide<em>  
><em>Gonna give you every little piece of me<em>

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
><em>I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken<em>

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_  
><em>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<em>  
><em>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving<em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go'<em>

"So, you're hand's not bothering you too much, is it?" Sam asked when they were in his vehicle and on their way to the restaurant.

"No, I took the medication when we got back from the interview and everything, and it's supposed to last eight hours. I'm not complaining, it's only been three and I'm still pain free."

"Good." Sam said turning down the street. He reached out silently requesting to hold her hand, which she happily obliged, hooking her fingers with his as she laid her head on the back of the seat and stared out the windshield as they sat in silence. "Do you want the radio on?" Sam asked after a moment.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I'm fine like this."

"Okay." Sam nodded squeezing her hand gently as they pulled up to a stoplight.

* * *

><p>Santana spun around on the piano bench and looked at Rachel, who was the only other person in the living room. They shared eye contact a moment before Rachel broke it and looked toward the floor. "So?" Santana started.<p>

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel said, "I-I guess I shouldn't have given Brittany your number, you probably kept it to yourself for a reason…but I wasn't aware of the terms of your relationship with her-"

"I don't have a relationship with her." Santana interrupted. "Not anymore. Britt and I haven't talked in like two years."

"I didn't realize." Rachel said, "I'm sorry. Santana I would never try to hurt you intentionally. If I had known that you and Brittany weren't on speaking terms I wouldn't have said anything. She called me up and asked if I had your number. She was speaking bubbly like normal so I just figured she had your number at one point but she ended up losing it. I really am truly sorry."

"Look." Santana said after a moment, "I'm not gonna lie and say we're friends or something…honestly, I don't even know why you came seeing as you and Quinn and I have never been on good terms, not really…and you and Hudson have been over for-like-ever but you're here so we'll have to get along." She shrugged, "don't speak to me in paragraphs, a simple three word sentence will work well enough for, five if you must…and don't mention Brittany to me…ever."

"Okay." Rachel nodded as Santana stood up, "all right."

"You can turn on the TV, you know." Santana said pointing toward the object, "it's not just a prop we can afford dish."

"Okay." Rachel repeated as Santana tossed her the remote.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've finally updated, I hope that there are people out there who are still reading this story, if you are thanks for sticking with it...<strong>

**...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope it doesn't take as long for the next...**

**Song:**

**Unbroken, by Demi Lovato**


	9. Untitled

**And again I thank you all for reading and I hope you're still enjoying this story...**

**...Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Sam reached the restaurant the guy put the vehicle in park before they stepped out and made their way inside. "Hello. How many?" The first free waiter asked once the couple was noticed. "Just two." Sam answered with a smile as they followed the man to a table for them to sit in. "And what would you like for drinks?" He wondered pulling the chair out for Quinn as Sam took a seat across from her.<p>

"Uh, could we actually see your wine selection?" Sam answered with a shrug.

The man eyed them a moment before saying, "I'll need ID"

Sam rifled through his jacket as Quinn went though her purse before they both retrieved their own licenses and handed them to the man. He looked them over before saying, "I'll be back." Taking the cards with him.

"You know I can't wait for people to stop looking at us skeptically." Sam said with a small frown.

"Especially since we no longer have to use fake ID's." His girlfriend replied with a smile.

Sam let out a small chuckle as he picked up one of the menu's to search for something to eat.

Quinn followed the example, reading her own menu and deciding on what she wanted for dinner. After a few minutes of scanning the menu their waiter returned with their ID's and the wine menu before he walked away again stated he'd give them a little more time.

"So wine?" Sam eyed Quinn over his menu.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "I was thinking…" She paused and picked up the menu, eyes sweeping over the options before she said, "Bordeaux."

"Oh, you were thinking Bordeaux, huh?"

"Yep." She smiled, "this whole time."

Sam rolled his eyes, but still he agreed, "sounds good."

* * *

><p>"This is really good." Rachel said motioning to her food, "I'm really grateful that you've remembered I'm a vegan."<p>

"Quinn made it." Santana said nonchalantly as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet to get her own dinner, before joining the others at the table.

Puck looked at her from his own dish before glancing over at Rachel with a look of concern.

The girl shrugged his look away glancing back to her food.

"So, Blaine showed Rachel and me the extras from the Max Calvier interview. I noticed it went well."

"You bet it did." Puck nodded, "we rocked that interview before long we'll be flying around the globe selling out shows and the man will be begging for us to make a second appearance."

Santana opened the bottle of wine that was settled in the middle of the table, pouring some into each of their glasses before sitting down, "here's to us." She said, "may we always find time for each other even _when _the band is selling out shows…let's hope it doesn't go to our heads."

"Here, here." Blaine said raising his glass to meet everyone's in the middle.

Santana set her drink down as she picked up her fork, "and I'm sure Quinn will like hearing she didn't screw up your food, Berry." She looked at Rachel who raised her eyes warily. "and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Rachel gave her a soft smile, "it's understandable."

"Still," Santana shrugged, "it was a bitch move and I was out of line."

* * *

><p>Quinn ended up ordering some chicken dinner she'd forgotten the name of the moment she'd told the waiter what she wanted. Sam ate Country Fried Steak. "this is pretty good." He smiled pointing to his plate. "What about yours?"<p>

Quinn nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth. "it's good." She said.

Sam watched her a moment before picking up his glass to take a sip of his wine, "this is actually has a really good taste."

Quinn eyed him with a glint in her eye, nodding along, "it's like my second favorite kind of wine."

"Oh, have you had it before?"

"No, but I'm not picky."

The blonde's eyes drifted along the area, noticing a few people glancing their way a few times, mainly checking Quinn's hair. He briefly wondered if one of the people within the restaurant had watched their interview online, or if any of them were _going _to watch it at some point. He cut another slice of his steak, this might start getting weird.

"You okay?" Quinn's voice broke him from his empty gaze.

"Huh? Yeah, nothing."

"What?" She let out a small chuckle, "nothing what?"

Sam eyed her again before shrugging, "well, I was just thinking…" He set his fork down and leaned across the table to whisper, "do you think anyone here has watched our interview?"

The pink haired girls' gaze dropped from him as it quickly made it's way around the room There were people looking at their table, but maybe it was because they had wine and they looked to young to be drinking? Maybe it was her hair?

Or maybe something was wrong with one of their outfits?

"I-uh-I don't' know." She answered, "maybe?"

Sam looked around again before saying, "ah, probably not."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him questioningly before saying, "how many views do you think the video has?"

Her boyfriend shrugged reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone. "I'll check?"

"Yeah do that." Quinn urged while taking another bite of her food.

The boy logged onto the internet and searched for the website to find the video. While he was watching the screen, Quinn's ringtone quietly blasted though causing the girl to set her utensils down and go through her purse to grab her phone, "if that's Santana and there's a problem with Rachel…" She muttered with a shake of her head before answering the device, "hello? Hey mom!"

Sam looked up from his phone and watched Quinn's mouth turn up in a grin as she nodded before he looked back to the thing in his hand.

"Well, that's god to hear." Quinn said while Sam clicked into the site and found their interview on the homepage with the headline 'Meet My Bloody Masquerade-Music's Next Big Thing?' "I'm glad you liked it." Quinn replied to her mother, "and it means so much that you watched…yeah?…thanks."

"It's up to 2,00 views." Sam said shaking his phone for emphasis when Quinn looked across the table to him.

The girls eyes were wide, "really?" Sam nodded. "Hey, mom?" Quinn spoke into the device, "yeah, could I call you back later? Sam and I are kind of on a date." She gave him a sheepish shrug. "Yeah, okay. Uh-huh…I love you too, bye." She hung the phone up with a smile, setting it on the table, "2,000?"

"Yeah."

"It's not a big number, but still…" She trailed off.

Sam understood, he definitely felt the same way.

* * *

><p>"Ready for the lightning round?" Rachel asked holding up a fake note card, as they sat in the living room. Her fourth glass of wine in her hand.<p>

"God, Berry, you are such a lightweight." Santana chuckled.

The girl was shaking her head, "no, it's rehearsal."

"For what?"

"Not for me." Rachel replied. "For them." She pointed to Finn, Puck and Blaine who were seated on the couch across from her and Kurt, "it's for the Alvin Ross interview, he does lightning rounds."

"How would you know?" Puck scratched his head, taking a sip of the beer he'd had.

"We watch it." Kurt answered.

Santana took a seat in the chair, "okay, okay…rehearse."

"Isn't it pointless without Quinn and Sam?" Blaine shrugged.

"Good point." Rachel said before snapping her fingers and standing up in delight, "ooh, ooh…Santana, you be Quinn and Kurt and go as Sam."

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

"Just do it." Rachel frowned grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him to a standing position before she pushed him onto Blaine's lap, "role play…it'll be fun." She smiled at them, before frowning at Kurt, "I don't think Sam would sit in Blaine's lap."

"You pushed me!"

Rachel waved him off before sitting back down.

Santana rolled her eyes, but she joined in with a shrug, there really was no point in arguing, Rachel was already annoying her and right now the girl was at her best…intoxicated.

"All right." The small diva cleared her throat, "lighting round…Sam, do you plan on making more than ten records?" She held a fake microphone (the TV remote) up to Kurt's mouth, she was doing her best manly voice.

Kurt cleared his own throat and then tried to mock Sam's voice, "more than ten? Oh, yeah, I see us making at least 15."

"Hell, yeah!" Puck cheered raising his beer bottle and crashing it against Finn's with a smirk.

"Uh-huh?" Rachel nodded, looking o Santana, "and your favorite animal?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "oh, uh-"

"Quinn?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I know who I am!" She snapped forcefully before saying, "I like cheetah's."

"And Puck, tell me…how many girls do you think you've actually been with?"

Blaine looked at the girl bewildered, "I-Rachel-I don't think he'll ask something like that."

"Then you've never watched Alvin Ross." Rachel said in her best male voice before she broke of into a fit of laughter.

"O-kay!" Finn stood up from the couch, "I think she's had enough to drink." He let out a little chuckle, taking the wine glass from the girls hand. "Come on, Rachel, maybe you should go to bed."

"It's only 9:30." She protested. "And we're practicing."

"Well, Alvin." Puck started with a smirk, "to answer your question I'd have to say…way to many to count." He chuckled sending Santana a wink, "isn't that right, baby mama?"

"Ew." Santana grimaced.

Finn tried to reach for Rachel again, but the girl pushed him away, "no! Now…Blaine how many bottles of hair gel do you think you go through a month?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged, "like, three."

"More like seven." Kurt corrected, causing Blaine to shoot him a look of betrayal too which the other boy shrugged, "I'm being Sam."

"Sam wouldn't say that!"

"Ooh, do I detect some band issues?" Rachel giggled.

"Oh, my God!" Santana moaned with a roll of her eyes, "this is a disaster and I'm never giving you alcohol again."

That only caused Rachel to laugh some more.

* * *

><p>"That waiter was totally checking you out!" Sam said as the couple walked out of the restaurant. It was something that he'd been wanting to say all night. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to stand up and deck him in the face!" Quinn chuckled causing him to shoot her a glare, "I'm glad you find this amusing."<p>

The girl shrugged, "I'm sorry, baby, it's just…jealousy is so cute on you."

The boy rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger side door for her, before he made his way to the drivers side. Since he knew he'd be driving he'd only had half a glass of the wine. Quinn had a little more. "Look, if we go to Denny's anytime soon and I see that guy and he's staring at you-"

"I get it." Quinn told him taking his free hand as he drove from the parking lot, "you'll kill him and I'm not worried."

Sam shot her a slightly embarrassed look, "are you ashamed?"

"Of you?" She was confused.

He shrugged in answer.

"Sometimes I do think you're an idiot.." She laughed at his shocked look, "but no, I'm not ashamed. I'd never be ashamed of you."

He let out a soft chuckle, "thanks."

"I'll have you know." Quinn started as she looked at the remaining wine in the bottle they'd bought, "I was not the only one being checked out, kay?"

"Oh, who else?…Oh, he also had his eye on the lesbian couple that was sitting a few-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they weren't lesbians Sam." Quinn interrupted, "they weren't acting like a couple and _one _of them kept checking _you _out."

"Lesbians can notice guys, too, Santana does all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the other one was kissing our waiter by the end of the night."

Sam shrugged, "trying to get a discount?"

"Oh, my God!" Quinn shook her head, "you just can't except the fact that I'm right, can you?"

"No." Sam chuckled, "I can't, you're always right…it's not fair…where is this conversation going?" He wondered as he took the exit to their house.

"My point is girls and guys alike were checking you out too…I'm not the only beautiful one in this couple."

"You just called me beautiful." Sam said dreamily.

"Oh, shut up!" Quinn chuckled slapping his arm playfully, "you're so weird." She clicked on the CD player before grabbing his free hand that was resting on the console in the middle, and she stared out the window as the song filled the vehicle.

_'It's the boy you never told 'I like you'_  
><em>It's the girl you let get away<em>  
><em>It's the one you saw that day on the train<em>  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away<em>

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_  
><em>Things you swear you'd do before you did<em>  
><em>It's the city of love that waits for you<em>  
><em>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

_Hit the lights_  
><em>Let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight'<em>

When they pulled into the driveway most of the lights inside the house were off, the porch light was on to light their way as they walked up to the door. Quinn opened the door, waiting for Sam to lock it before the two of them made their way through he dark halls and into the kitchen. Quinn set the bottle of wine on the counter beside the light switch as she flicked the light on.

"No! Turn it off!" Santana snapped causing the couple to jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Quinn gasped quickly flicking the light back off before turning the one above the stove on, "is that okay?"

"Yeah." The Latina replied.

Quinn and Sam both took seats at the island. "So were you waiting up for me, mom?"

Santana looked at her with a smirk, "no…we were drinking and Rachel got a little too messed up. Everyone else is asleep, but my phone woke me up as it just kept ringing and ringing…it was Brittany again."

"Did you talk to her?" Quinn asked.

Santana was silent which causing Sam to look between the girls before he stood up, "I'll se you upstairs, babe." He whispered, kissing Quinn's temple. "Goodnight, Santana."

The tan skinned girl gave him a simple wave before she laid her head upon her arms, "no."

"You didn't talk?" Quinn shrugged, "what'd you do?"

"I spoke in an accent." Santana growled, "an accent, telling her she had the wrong number again….God, I'm gonna _kill _Rachel!"

"She didn't know."

"It doesn't make it any better…I'm not happy."

There was a short beat of silence before Quinn asked, "was dinner good?"

"It was amazing Q, I don't know how you do it."

That caused the blonde to smirk, "what would you do without me?"

"Order it." As always Santana was quick with her comments.

Quinn rolled her eyes before saying, "I have some wine let, wanna drink with me?"

"Nah."

"Wanna drink without me?"

"No." Santana shook her head, "drinking alone is no fun."

"It's Bordeaux."

"I have nod idea what that is."

"Me either, but it's good." Quinn shrugged, "are you wanting something stronger?"

"I've already been there…I don't wanna drink anymore."

"So?…Sleep?"

Santana nodded.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

Santana eyed her a moment before shaking her head, "you know, I'm sure you and Sam were hoping for a little something-something tonight and I really don't want to ruin it."

"Santana!" Quinn smacked the girl in the arm.

"Hey! Ow! I'm trying to be a good friend."

"No, _I'm _trying to be a good friend." Quinn corrected, "you're just being inappropriate."

"Hey, I'm not getting any okay, and you have a man willing to bed over backwards for you every day-insert wanky here-there's no point for us both to be going without sex, okay?"

"Santana-"

"I know, I'm being inappropriate-whatever-just go get some!" She snapped her fingers pointing toward the ceiling.

"I love you, San."

"I know."

Quinn gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before she shut the stove light off and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Oh! Hey, sorry!" She gasped after stepping in on Rachel who was beside the toilet on the floor in the bathroom.

"Wait." Rachel looked up, "you're fine, I'm just-"

"I know." Quinn stepped over to the sink to continue getting ready for bed.

"Do you have a hair-tie?"

Quinn looked at the girl through the mirror before giving her the item on her wrist.

Rachel slowly tied her hair up before slurring, "first time being together in a little over a year and I got drunk and looked like a fool."

Quinn finished brushing her teeth and turned to the girl., wiping her mouth, 'he feels the same." She said before stepping toward the door, "please don't throw up on my bed."

"That's why I'm in here."

When Quinn pushed open the door to Sam's room the boy was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but his boxers as he strummed on his guitar. He must not have noticed her because even as she closed the door he never looked up from the instrument.

_'Well heaven's got the angels and I've met a few_  
><em>They'll be rejoicing and I'll still be missing you'<em>

Sam stopped singing as Quinn crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and kissing his shoulder, "what's that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He set the guitar down and turned to kiss her lips, "something I've been working on…" He shrugged, "is everything okay?"

"She's fine." Quinn smiled, pulling him closer to her, "It sounds lovely." She referred to the song before kissing him hard, trailing her hands down his abs as she laid upon the bed. He gently crawled up against her kissing, her neck whispering, "I love you," softly against her skin as his hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Their eyes met again before their lips collided once more.

_'No I won't let go_  
><em>Out on your road so violently<em>  
><em>But I still believe<em>  
><em>Time passes slow<em>  
><em>Just let her be<em>  
><em>Just let her go'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading please tell me what you think...<strong>

**Songs are:**

**Hit the Lights, by Selena Gomez & The Scene  
>Untitled, by Jericho (Mark Salling)<strong>


	10. Halo

**Thanks again for all the reviews and everything...I really do appreciate it.**

**...I'm not exactly sure if this story is still good or not, but I thank everyone who is still reading it, I hope that soon it'll get better...**

* * *

><p><em>'Mamma who bore me Mamma who gave me <em>  
><em>No way to handle things <em>  
><em>Who made me so sad<em>

_Mamma, the weeping_  
><em>Mamma, the Angels<em>  
><em>No sleep in Heaven<em>  
><em>Or Bethlehem<em>

_Some pray that one day, _  
><em>Christ will come a'-callin'<em>  
><em>They light a candle and hope that it glows<em>  
><em>And some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them<em>  
><em>But when He comes they don't know how to go'<em>

"I-is that Rachel?" Sam mumbled, raising his head up, rubbing at his eyes.

Quinn scratched at her head, yawning, "what time is it?"

_'Mamma who bore me_  
><em>Mamma who gave me<em>  
><em>No way to handle things<em>  
><em>Who made me so bad<em>

_Mamma, the weeping_  
><em>Mamma, the Angels<em>  
><em>No sleep in Heaven<em>  
><em>Or Bethlehem'<em>

"Oh, my God." Quinn whispered, viewing the clock.

"It's six-thirty!" Sam gawked.

Quinn scratched at her head again, rolling her eyes at the clock before laying back against the pillows. "I cannot believe her!" She whispered harshly. "I don't even understand how she could get up so early and be so chipper, not with how messed up she was last night in the bathroom."

Sam let out a soft chuckle as he too yawned.

_'Remember those walls I built?_  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make a sound<em>  
><em>I found a way to let you in<em>  
><em>But, I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

_It's like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>I ain't never gonna shut you out!'<em>

There was a short knock on the door, before Santana's voice called in. "I hope you're decent."

"It's okay!" Quinn called back after making sure the covers were pulled up, covering her chest.

Santana pushed the door open, her head peeking inside.

"You look like hell." Sam shot over.

The Latina gave her them both a glare. Her hair was a mess and she had circles under her eyes. "Shut her up or I will."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I got it…I'll get it."

"Great." Santana nodded, stepping into the room and grabbing the shirt and pair of pajama pants that were thrown across the floor. Here!" She tossed them over to the blonde, "get it done, now!"

_'Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
><em>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh…'<em>

"Rachel!" Quinn called out, her hand pounding against the door. "Rachel!"

_'Hit me like a ray of sun_  
><em>Burning through my darkest night'<em>

"Hey! Berry!"

"Quinn!" Rachel called back, "is that you?"

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "yeah…Hey, could you possibly stop singing?"

"What? Quinn I can't hear you."

"Stop singing!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Thanks." Quinn nodded, satisfied and turned to head back toward Sam's room, she paused however when the peaceful silence had been broken.

_'You're the only one that I want_  
><em>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>  
><em>I swore I'd never fall again<em>  
><em>But this don't even feel like falling<em>  
><em>Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again'<em>

Quinn's eyebrow quirked up as she looked back toward the bathroom door. She shook her head in disbelief before she walked back over to the wooden frame, "Rachel!" She knocked on the door again.

"Quinn?"

The blonde shook her head and slowly pushed the door open, "Rachel." She poked her head into the room.

Rachel moved the shower curtain over and peered out to her, "what are you doing in here?"

Quinn shrugged one shoulder, "I asked you to stop singing."

"You did?" The brunette asked.

"I did." Quinn laughed.

"Oh…" Rachel reached up and rubbed the water from her face, "I apologize, I thought you had said something about eating…I'll stop, I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled, "thanks. Sorry to just barge in on you."

"It's quite all right."

Quinn gave her a nod before she stepped back from the room, closing the door as she left. "Thanks so much." Santana said, exiting her room completely showered and dressed, makeup done up and everything.

Quinn watched with amusement, "I thought you wanted me to shut her up so you could sleep some more."

"I haven't slept all night." Santana replied, "I just wanted her to shut up." She grinned with a wink before continuing down the stairs.

_'And It's like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna shut you out!<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I pray it won't fade away'<em>

"Oh, now she's started up?" Sam wondered poking his head out of the door.

"Apparently."

"She seems happier than she was last night." Sam joined her in the hallway.

"God, I love those abs." Quinn whispered, pressing her hand up against the boys body.

Sam chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and joining her on the walk down the stairs. "So why didn't you sleep?" Quinn asked grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot. She looked over her shoulder catching a glance of her best friend sitting over at the island. She grabbed another glass handing the first to Sam who had taken a seat at the island as well.

"Are you kidding. My room is right in-between yours and Blaine's. Blaine and Kurt were having sex practically all night and Rachel had to have been puking up a lung with as much time she spent in that bathroom." Santana took a quick drink of her own coffee before shrugging, "it was all too much to handle."

"You mind not embarrassing them when they come down?" Quinn asked walking over and taking a seat on the stool.

"I'm so glad you two have learned too keep the noise to a minimal." Santana grinned.

Quinn reached up and slapped the Latina's shoulder, "shut up!"

"You work today, too, don't you?" Santana asked taking another drink of her coffee.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "we go in at the same time."

"So we'll ride together then?"

"Sounds good."

_'I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
><em>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh, oh…'<em>

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said as she stepped off the final step.

"No, it's okay now." Santana muttered, "I'm no longer deprived of caffeine. You feeling all right this morning?"

"I-I…" Rachel looked over at the girl with an odd expression. She was a little shocked that the raven-haired girl was being nicer than she had been the day earlier.

"Well?" Santana asked.

"I'm felling much better." Rachel nodded, "long shower's seem to help liven me up and help my hangover's…you know I never really get that drunk. Not normally."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "you can blame the alcohol on me."

"Would you like some coffee, Rachel?" Quinn wondered glancing up; at the shorter girl. With the nod she received Quinn stood up and took another cup from the cupboard before pouring the caffeine into it. "How do you take it?"

"Just black's fine with me."

Quinn nodded as she turned back toward the island. Sliding the coffee over to Rachel who had taken the spot beside Sam.

"Thanks." She took a quick drink before sighing, "so what's on the agenda today?"

"Well," Quinn started, "as much as I would love to drop everything and hangout with you I really can't." She shrugged. "Santana and I have to head into work in about an hour, Blaine, Puck and Finn I think have a house to go help finish and Sam…do you work today?"

The blonde shook his head, "I don't." He grinned, "you wanna hang today, Rach?"

Quinn smiled at her boyfriends enthusiasm.

"I would love to." Rachel agreed.

"Awesome." Sam grinned, drinking part of his coffee.

"What's awesome?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt with him down the stairs. He made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. Kurt took it from his hand and waited for the boy to grab a few glasses before he poured the juice into them.

"I'm assuming the events that occurred in your room last night." Santana smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt who was in the middle of taking a sip of his juice choked it out.

"Santana." Quinn let out with a chuckle, "I said don't embarrass them." She slipped off of the stool, "I'm gonna take a shower, and then we can head out." She told the Latina.

_'Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away'<em>

Two hours later Santana, Finn, Blaine, Puck, Kurt and Quinn were out of the house which left Sam and Rachel by themselves. "So is there anything in particular you'd like to see or do?" Sam asked stepping into the living room, joining he girl as she sat on the couch.

"Not really." She sighed, "I was actually wondering about something actually."

"What's that?" Sam eyed her.

"Q-Quinn didn't happen to tell you anything about last night, did she?"

"Last night?" Sam shook his head, "no. No, she didn't."

Rachel sighed. "Sam, I…do you know why I came here?"

The boy shrugged, "I'm, not sure…I'm assuming it has something to do with Finn though?"

"I still love him." Rachel whispered. "Quinn said he felt the same."

"I wouldn't know." Sam said. "Honestly, he doesn't talk to _me_ on that kind of level. Only Puck."

"How are you and Quinn?" Rachel asked, switching the subject.

"We've never been better." Sam said. "I actually want to ask her to marry me."

"Really?" Rachel gasped. "Like now?"

"Soon." Sam said. "Very soon. I even have the ring. I do, it's locked up in my room, because I'm completely terrified that she'll find it before I decide I want to ask her."

"That's amazing." Rachel said, "it really is, and I'm happy for you."

"Well, don't be yet." Sam said, "I haven't asked."

Rachel let out a soft chuckle, "and you honestly think that she'd even consider saying no?"

"No." Sam said, "I don't think she'll say no. But I do have doubts."

"Why?"

"Because of how perfect she is."

"But she's gonna say yes." Rachel said simply. Causing the blonde boy to grin.

_'I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
><em>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh oh...<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo, halo...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh oh…'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks so much for following this story, if you're still interested and I'm gonna try and get it to be more interesting with these next chapters...<strong>

**...I really hope it's not getting boring...**

**Songs:**

**Mama Who Bore Me, By Spring Awakening Cast  
>Halo, By Beyonce<strong>


End file.
